


Potter's Plight

by 5arcastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Harry Potter, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Depressed Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, I'll add more tags later, Mentor Severus Snape, Oops, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ron Weasley, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sorting Hat Song, The Sorting Hat, Trauma, Traumatized Harry Potter, also harry hates his dad, but still, eventual severitus, he's less of an asshole than he is in the books, i have no idea what im doing, i've only read up to order of the phoenix so oops, non canon after Order of the Phoenix, well I mean kind of, well i mean kind of i guess, y'all will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5arcastic/pseuds/5arcastic
Summary: He was dead, and that was that.Harry Potter is like all sixteen year old boys, going to school, hanging out with friends, and, of course: the constant nightmares of his parents, Cedric Diggory, and his godfather being murdered right in front of him.With dangers lurking around every end of Hogwarts and the constant nightmares, he was sure Severus Snape saving his life was a delusion, right? I mean, Snape hates Him! But if it was a delusion, how did he feel Snape pick him up?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Harry Potter fanfiction so i hope it's good lmao ok have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Harry Potter fanfiction so i hope it's good lmao ok have fun. also this is an AU in case you didn't realize oop

 

September 1st, 1996 8:01 A.M on the Hogwarts Express

Harry was sitting with Ginny, Neville, and Luna as he did the previous year, eating an assortment of chocolate frogs, every-flavour beans, and cockroach clusters. "Ooh!" Neville sqeuaked excitedly "I got McGonagall!" Neville said proudly showing his card to the three of them. "Please, I've gotten 20 of her, what's really rare is Amelia Bones, a downright goddess she is." Ginny exclaimed eyeing Neville, "Oh, you mean this?" Neville said flashing her a grin while pulling out an Amelia Bones card out of his pocket. "Where the bloody hell did you get that? And what do you want for her? I've got about five Fudge's i can give you for her" said Ginny sitting up in her seat alarmingly "Well...I'll give her to you  _if_ you give me a Dumbledore" Neville said smugly. Harry turned his attention away from them and focused on the person sitting in front of him, Luna Lovegood. "How are you, Luna" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Luna didn't look up from  _The Quibbler_ once and remained quiet "All right then," said Harry turning his attention to the window on his right.

Thirty minutes passed when Hermione and Ron entered their cart "We'll be arriving in 10 minutes you all, so i suggest putting on your robes and getting ready." Hermione said in her usual know-it-all attitude. "All right 'Mione, we'll be ready in a few minutes" Harry barely looking up at her "Good" Hermione said while turning her attention to Ginny "Hi Ginny, how are you?" she asked a light blush spreading on her face "Hi Hermione, i'm quite well, how are you?" Ginny said looking up at her smiling "The same as y-" Hermione started "We should get going, right 'Mione?" Ron interrupted, clearly getting protective over his little sister. "Ah, yes well, bye Ginny, bye Harry," Hermione said leaving the cart with Ron by her side "Bye Hermione" both Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.

September 1st, 1996 8:13 A.M on the carriage to Hogwarts

Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and their fellow peers all exited the Hogwarts Express at approximately 8:13 am with the familiar sound of "Firs' year's this way pleas'!" ringing through out the air, Harry let out a sigh, happy to be back at Hogwarts and away from the Dursley's. "You know, I've heard that students from Mahoutokoro will visit this year, but only few will hear their screams." Luna said cryptically talking to no one in particular "How the bloody hell would you have heard that that? We've only been at Hogwarts for like, two seconds." Ron exclaimed while we were climbing into the carriage. Harry stared out the window like he did on the Hogwarts Express earlier in the day, recounting the death of his godfather earlier that year, the image of him falling through the veil still fresh in his mind and the feeling of wanting to Avada Kedavra Lestrange still present in his body.

September 1st, 1996 8:29 A.M Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

The 2nd-7th years all walked to the great hall and took their seats at their respective house's tables, Luna wandered off to the Ravenclaw table and Ginny was called by her friends to sit next to them. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry took their seats at the 6th year area of the Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermione, and Neville talked among themselves while Harry glanced at the high table watching all the professors talk among themselves, he stopped for a moment when he looked over at the defense against the dark arts teacher, who was non-other than Remus Lupin himself, Harry looked away before his eye met Professor Lupin's and for a moment, Harry could of sworn that Snape looked him right in the eye with an expression of sympathy on his face. "Harry? Harry? Harry!" Hermione yelled grabbing Harry's attention, "Wha- oh, yeah 'Mione?" Harry replied taking his attention away from the high table and turning it on Hermione "The first years are coming!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry turned his attention to the first year's entering the great hall, his attention was then immediately turned back toward the high table when the sorting hat started singing it's song, "A thousand years or more ago when i was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown, whose names are still well known: bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, fair Ravenclaw, from glen, sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, they hatched a daring plan to educate young sorcerers thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders formed their own house, for each did value different virtues in the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest; for Ravenclaw, the cleverest would always be the best; for Hufflepuff, hard workers were most worthy of admission; and power hungry Slytherin, loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide their favourites from the throng, yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone? Twas Gryffindor who found the way, he whipped me off his head the founders put some brains in me so i could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, i'll have a look inside your mind and tell where you belong!" sang the sorting hat in the familiar tune from his third year, the year Harry met Sirius. Harry was drawn away from his thoughts by Professor McGonagall's booming voice calling up the first first year " Alohma, Avery" she called as a lanky looking, black haired boy went up to the sorting hat and sat down, the sorting hat was placed upon his head "Oh yes, yes, i know the perfect house for you....SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled as an eruption of cheers admitted from the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began to speak "Phillips, Aisha" she called as a dark skinned, short black haired, girl with glasses took her seat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head "Ahh yes, RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat exclaimed as cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table. 

Half an hour passed and the sorting was done with and so was Dumbledore's speech. The school was now enjoying the feast before them, Harry was piling mashed potatoes in his mouth when he got the familiar feeling of being watched, Harry brushed it off as he felt a small shiver crawl down his spine, Harry ignored it while Hermione spoke up "It sure got cold in here, didn't it, Ron?" Hermione asked while turning to face Ron, "I suppose" Ron replied while shoveling in steak-&-kidney pie. "It did get strangely cold in here" said Neville looking around anxiously "I've noticed it too" Harry said joining in on the conversation. "Someone probably left a door open...right?" Ron asked while looking around worriedly "I'm..i'm sure that's it" Hermione said, and just like that, the conversation was over. Harry turned his attention back over to the high table where Snape seemed to be purposely trying to ignore him. Harry turned his attention to his late godfather's best friend, Remus Lupin, who seemed keen to meet Harry's eye _"He was most likely the one who i felt staring at me earlier"_ Harry thought while meeting eyes with Remus, Remus smiled at Harry as though nothing transpired the last school year, as if his godfather wasn't dead, but alas, he smiled back at him out of the respect he has for the older man. 

The feast was shortly over and Ron and Hermione had to take their departure from Harry and Neville "First year Gryffindor's this way please!" Hermione shouted as tiny first years made their way to her and Ron "Yeah uh..what she said!" Ron said cluelessly. Harry, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindor's made their way up to Gryffindor tower when Harry turned to Neville "I don't suppose you know the password again this year, do you?" Harry asked Neville desperately "I don't, i guess we'll have to wait for Ron and Hermione to tell us" Neville said apologetically "I guess we will" Harry said leaning against the wall.

Shortly after Harry and Neville's conversation Ron and Hermione arrived at the tower with first year's following behind them. "Let me guess, you two don't know the password?" Hermione asked Harry and Neville  "Spot on, 'Mione." Harry said flashing her a grin, Hermione shook her head and looked up at them "The new password is Hippogriff" Hermione said as the portrait of The Fat Lady opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat in his usual spot by the fire, feeling as though it was only moments since Sirius's head popped through the fire. "Up the stairs to the left is the boy's dorm, and on the right is the girl's, your luggage has already been brought up to your sleeping quarters." Hermione explained to the first years. "It feels like just yesterday we were the one's being told where the dorm's were, right Harry?" Neville asked sitting next to him "Yeah..." Harry said staring awkwardly in the other direction of Neville "Well, i think i'm going to go unpack, i'll see you later, Neville" Harry said getting up from his seat by the fire "Oh, see you, Harry!" Neville said as Harry walked up the stairs disappearing into the boy's dormitory.

September 1st, 1996 11:03 P.M  Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory

Harry awoke with a start, looking around the dorm, the air felt as though there was no heat left in the world. Harry put on his glasses and grabbed his wand, heading out of Gryffindor tower trying to find the source of the coldness in the air and the emotionless feeling in him. Harry walked down to the first floor, all his remaining happiness drained out of him, he turned the corner to reveal about 9 dementors staring right at him and Harry froze, he'd faced more than that in his third year then right this second, so why did he freeze? Did he simply have nothing left to loose? Harry fell backwards, hitting his head and dropping his wand, the dementors were getting closer, leaning in to kiss him, Harry's vision was getting blurry. It was weird, though he could of sworn he saw Snape summon a patronus and scare off the dementors, he also could of sworn he felt Snape pick him up, weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd die for severus snape


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now when im typing this im 10 chapters away from the end of half blood prince, the end notes are probably going to happen after i finish it so bare with me at the end please.

 

September 2nd, 1996 9:34 A.M Snape's quarters

Harry awoke with a start in a room he hasn't seen before, he sat up quickly and scanned the room wondering how he got there. He picked up his glasses from the nightstand and put them on, dragging himself out of the bed he wound up in. Harry left the bedroom he was in and entered what looks like the sitting room and kitchen mashed together into one room, he heard the door open from down the narrow hallway on his right and immediately turned his attention to the man walking out of it, which was none other than his potions professor, Severus Snape. "Oh, you're awake, and here i was thinking you'd finally passed on," Snape said while absentmindedly pouring himself a cup of tea. "I bet you'd like that, right? Me passing on?" Harry said defensively, eyeing Snape with both caution and curiosity "You arrogant child, if i wanted you dead why would i save you from the dementor's clutches?" Snape said turning around to look at him, taking a sip from his tea "I don't know, maybe you saved me so you could continue to taunt me as long as i live," Harry said looking Snape up and down,  _'Is this Snape's quarters?'_ Harry wondered, his eyes scanning Snape "You absolute unthinking, witless, fool. Do you really think that my sole purpose in life is to taunt your ignorant brain? You really are just like your father, selfish as always," Snape sneered at him, Harry looked up at Snape with cold eyes "Don't you dare say i'm like my father, my father was a bullying prick who made people miserable, and if anything i am my mother's child, at least i know something about her." Harry said wrathful and defensive, looking like if he had the chance, he would attack the older man standing in front of him. "I had no idea you had such a....displeasure for your father, Potter, perhaps you and i have more in common than you think" Snape said putting his tea down and eyeing Harry "Now, would you explain to me how the ever-loving hell you got into a fight with nine dementors?" Snape asked Harry making his way to the sofa "I don't know....I went down to the first floor because of the ungodly chill in the air and turned the corner when i saw them and i just...froze? I mean, i know how to summon a patronous but i just...didn't. I stumbled backwards and fell and a dementor leaned in to kiss me, my vision went blurry and then i saw you scare off the dementors and pick me up, then i just...passed out," Harry said taking a seat on the sofa next to his professor "That still doesn't explain how the hell nine dementors got in here, Dumbledore would of been notified," Snape said curiously turning himself to meet Harry's eyes "That is unusual...wait, professor? What time is it?" Harry asked Snape with a worried tone in his voice "The last time i checked it was 9:34 A.M, Potter" Snape said answering Harry's question. Harry jumped out of his seat and started freaking out "9:34 A.M??? I'm late for breakfast! I'm late for my first class! I don't even know what my first class is!!" Harry exclaimed anxiously tugging at his hair, his eyes looking like they're on the verge of tears "Calm down, Potter! You are acting like a house elf on thirty cups of caffeine! I happen to have your schedule right here! But don't bother trying to go to your classes today, for i have excused you from them since you were attacked by dementors," Snape shouted handing Harry his schedule, Harry frantically looked at his schedule and mumbled "Oh dear god" under his breath, he had got a passing grade for everything needed to be in a N.E.W.T class for everything he had to take to become an Auror, but the same classes every single day would eventually drive him mad. "Now, since you've stopped shaking, would you please sit down? looking up at you is a horrid sight," Snape said to Harry, motioning to the sofa "Oh, right, yes, of course" Harry said scrambling to sit on the dark green sofa "Now, i must leave for my second period class, since i've wasted the first one waiting for you to wake from your beauty sleep, I have a few simple rules for staying here for the day, one: do not enter my room, two: do not enter any room down the hall, three: if you get hungry for the love of god do not make something yourself, call a house elf, i don't want you to burn down the dungeons, and fourth: do not leave, if you break any of these rules you'll get detention for the remainder of your school year, am i clear, Mr. Potter?" Snape informed Harry, getting up from the couch and grabbing his bag on the kitchen counter. "Yes, sir." Harry said watching Snape walk toward the door "And, Potter?" Snape said turning around to look at Harry, who turned his head in a questioning motion "I'm sorry for your loss," Snape said apologetically, Snape walked out the door and shut it, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

September 2nd, 1996 11:05 A.M Snape's quarters

Harry was looking around what he assumed was the guest bedroom, when he spotted a book on the book case labelled "The Many Mysteries Of The Ministry, Part 5: The Veil" and immediately grabbed it off the shelf it was sitting on and opened it to chapter one "The Legend of The Veil" and started reading, hoping to find out something about saving Sirius from the veil, he just had to.

An hour passed before Harry realized how famished he was, having not ate breakfast. Harry reluctantly put the book down and went into the sitting room/kitchen and called out "Uh..Dobby could you uhm, come here? Maybe? Please?" Harry asked when all the sudden Dobby showed up in front of him "Yes, Mr. Potter sir?" Dobby asked looking up at him "I'm sorry to bother you with something like this but Snape won't allow me to make anything myself so i was wondering if you could possibly bring me a sandwich..? You don't have to! Of course but if you did, i'd uh, i'd greatly appreciate it," Harry asked his house elf friend awkwardly "Of course, sir! Dobby would be honoured to do that for you! I'll be back in a second Mr. Potter, sir!" Dobby said excitedly, disapparating to the kitchen, "Well, then" Harry said making his way to the sofa to sit down when Dobby apparated in front of him "Dobby brought you your sandwich, sir." said Dobby handing him what seems to be a ham, cheese, and mayonnaise sandwich, "Thank you so much, Dobby" Harry thanked Dobby as he took the sandwich from Dobby's grasp "Of course, sir, if there isn't anything else you want Dobby will go now" Dobby said staring up at him with those big green eyes "There isn't anything else, thank you again, Dobby" Harry said as Dobby disapparated most likely back to the kitchens, Harry sat at the small table a few feet away from the door, not wishing to leave crumbs on Snape's sofa and floor.

Harry finished eating and cleaned his dish hurriedly to get back to reading the book he found about the veil, Harry picked up the book and continued reading, desperate for something, anything, about how to save his godfather from the grasp of death, when he started the next chapter "The Victims of The Veil", Harry felt his heart skip a beat, he immediately started reading the chapter, somewhere in his mind he knew that this was most likely a lost cause but he had to keep looking, if he was in Sirius's position he knew damn well his godfather would be doing the same for him, he'd just have to hope he could find something, anything to save him.

September 2nd, 1996 9:30 P.M Snape's quarters

Harry had moved himself into the sitting room to read, he was scanning every word twice wishing for something, anything, to help get Sirius out of the veil when he heard the door open "Potter, i have returned, please don't tell me you've accidentally gone and killed yourself,"  Snape said turning his back to him and putting his bag down on the counter "I...I haven't, sir," Harry responded, putting his book down on the couch next to him "Good," Snape said turning around dramatically to face Harry "Now th-..Potter, what do you have there?" Snape said walking toward him, eyeing the book he was reading "It's uh nothing, sir, i found it on the book case and just... decided to give it a read," Harry said anxiously, not meeting the eye of the older man in front of him. "Oh you just, decided to read a book about the veil it just.. caught your eye?" Snape said in a mocking tone, his hands on his hips "Yeah...just decided to read it," Harry said, looking anywhere but his professor's eye "Oh and you wouldn't mind then if i just..took it away from you? Make you loose your page? Never give it back to you?" Snape said walking closer to Harry "I..I......pleasedon't" Harry whispered, his body was trembling now, there was tears prickling his eyes, Snape sighed and walked closer to Harry, he moved the book out of the way and sat next to the trembling younger man on his right. "Potter, you do realize that, there is nothing you can do to get him back. Once someone enters the veil...they never return," Snape said as gently as he could, placing his hand on his student's shoulder. Harry stared at the older man for a few seconds and let out a choked sob, Snape pushed the younger man's head into his chest, Harry proceeded to wrap his arms around his professor, sobbing harder than he ever has before, "It'll be alright, Harry, it'll all be alright in the end" Snape said soothingly, wrapping his arms around Harry like he did to him. A few minutes had passed and Harry's sobbing had died down, Harry slithered out of Snape's arms and began to speak "Thank you......Professor" Harry said with a trembling voice, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "For what, Harry?" Snape asked the trembling young man in front of him, "For....for comforting me...I guess no one has really....done that before," Harry said rubbing his arm and looking away from his newly-found mentor. "No one has comforted you before? My boy, what have you gone through?" Snape asked Harry, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "You...you don't want to know, i mean, you know about how i watched my parents, Cedric, and Sirius die but....." Harry said trailing off into silence, Snape looked at his student with sympathy and began to speak "But what, my boy?" Snape asked, leaning in closer to his student, "But......but nothing, i.....i'd rather not talk about it right now, if you don't mind," Harry said looking away from the older man yet again, "If you insist, my boy. Now, i think it would be wise you head to bed, emotional outbursts like crying make you tired, and you have to get to your classes tomorrow." Snape said sitting up straight, removing his hand from Harry's shoulder "I don't suppose you'll be kinder to me now in potions just because i broke down in your arms?" Harry asked Snape, looking up at him and flashing a small grin "We shall see, my boy. Now, go along then, i'll wake you in the morning." Snape said getting up and stretching out his hand for Harry to grab it, Harry grabbed Severus's hand and stood up, pulling away after becoming balanced. Harry walked toward the guest bedroom when he turned around to look at his mentor "Hey, professor?" Harry asked as Severus turned around to look at him "Yes, my boy?" Severus said looking his protégé in the eyes "Goodnight, sir" Harry said smiling at the older man, "Goodnight, my boy" Severus said to Harry with a warm tone.  _'Does this mean Snape likes me now?'_ Harry thought as he drifted off into sleep. And for the first time in a very long time, his dreams were filled with happiness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whAT THE fuCKrjkghr dumbledores???? dead???? snape fucking sister snapped him???? im on the verge of tears whats gonna happenehgrjbhwghwrhjgk why has jk rowling forsaken me.
> 
> also if you wanna know i'll upload every week on monday.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to put here so yeet

 

September 3rd, 1996 6:01 A.M Snape's quarters

Harry awoke to being shook by his newly found mentor, Severus Snape. "Wake up, Harry, your classes start at eight and breakfast starts at 7:30, I've given you approximately 29 minutes to get ready, before you go i will give you your books for your first and second periods, i will have a house elf bring the rest up to your dormitory," Severus explained looking down at the younger man rubbing his eyes. Harry nodded his head and began to speak "Thanks....professor" Harry said with a yawn, stretching his arms out. "I shall leave you to get ready now, i expect to see you in at least twenty-five minutes," Severus said exiting the guest bedroom where Harry was staying. Harry rubbed his eyes once more and reached over for his glasses, he put his glasses on and looked around the small room he was in. Harry looked over at the chair in the corner and found clothes laying there along with his wand. Harry got up and made his way to his clothes and wand, he picked up his 27.94 centimeter wand and put it on the nightstand, he went back to his clothes and walked to the bathroom to start the quickest shower of his life. Harry came out of the shower 15 minutes later and made his way out of the guest bedroom, he saw Severus sitting on the sofa with two books and a schedule on his lap "Ah, Harry, you finally made it early for something for the first time in your life," Severus said turning his attention to the young man on his left, Severus stood up and handed Harry his books and schedule, "You should get going, Harry, who knows if you'll get lost or not." Severus said to the boy in front of him, "Alright....Thank you, sir" Harry said looking at his newly found mentor over the bridge of his glasses. "For what, my boy?" Severus said raising an eyebrow. "For...taking care of me yesterday, i guess," Harry said looking away from his mentor. "You don't have to thank me, my boy, I did what i needed to do, and if what i needed to do was helping you, so be it." Severus said lovingly, looking down at the boy in front of him. Harry looked at Severus for a moment, not speaking a word to him, when he started speaking "I....i think i'll head to breakfast now, I'll see you in potions, professor," Harry said clutching his books tightly to his chest, making his way to the door, "I'll see you, My boy," Severus said to Harry as the younger man closed the door, entering the dungeons under the school.

September 3rd 7:30 A.M The Great Hall

Harry entered the great hall with half the hall's eyes on him, Harry took his place at the Gryffindor table next to his friend, Neville, "Harry! What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron shouted at Harry curiously, "I'll tell you guys later, i don't want people to be able to overhear us," Harry said, taking a bite out of his toast. "I can't believe you missed the first  _actual_  day of school, Harry, this must be a new record for you!" Hermione said in her usual bossy tone, looking at Harry unbelievably, "I guess it is..." Harry said mindlessly playing with his food, he turned his attention to the high table, where he saw Professor Snape hurriedly take his seat, he met eyes with his mentor for a second, before turning his attention back to his friends, "So, what have i missed?" Harry asked Hermione as he took another bite out of his toast. "Not much, actually, the only thing we really have is an essay from Snape due in a few days, i suppose everyone was on edge since you weren't there" Hermione answered, taking a bite out of her eggs. "So what do you have first?" Ron asked Harry curiously, "Um, Herbology," Harry said looking down at his schedule. Twenty minutes later everyone was getting up, making their way to their classes, Hermione stood up and grabbed her books "Well, shall we go then?" Hermione asked Harry, Ron and Neville, they all stood up and nodded at Hermione, making their way toward their classes.

September 3rd, 1996 8:00 A.M Herbology

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all made their way to the back of the school, where the greenhouse's are located, and spotted Professor Sprout, their Herbology teacher, the group made their way over to their professor, who was shouting "We'll be going into greenhouse six today, everyone!". Everyone started to make their way to greenhouse six, where there was some venomous looking creatures waiting for them. "All right, class! today we will be dealing with Venomous Tentacula's! We will be collecting the juice from them-" Professor Sprout said opening the greenhouse doors "To extract the juice from them you will need to preform a stunning charm on them, if you do end up getting bit by them, you are allowed to swear" Professor Sprout continued, making her way into the greenhouse, "Here, i'll show you all how to do it," Professor Sprout said, starting to demonstrate how to collect the juice from the Venomous Tentacula's. She finished demonstrating and now it was the student's turn to extract the juice, and it wasn't going well, at least three people were bitten and taken to the hospital wing, the only people who successfully extracted the juice were Neville and Hermione. Ron and Harry kept almost getting bitten but the venomous plant kept missing them by a centimeter. "This is the bloody worst!" Ron shouted, strangling his Venomous Tentacula "You can't strangle him! You have to be gentle with him!" Neville shouted at Ron, trying to remove Ron's hands from the plant. "Will you two stop fighting over the plant? You're going to break it!" Hermione shouted at Ron and Neville, Ron and Neville extracted their hands from the plant and each other. "Good, now, i happened to extract two extra bottles from the Venomous Tentacula, both you and Harry can have them, Ron." Hermione said to Ron and Harry, "Thanks 'Mione" Ron said, taking the vile of juice from Hermione "Yeah, thank's 'Mione" Harry said, taking the other vile from Hermione's grasp. Professor Sprout walked back into the greenhouse, ruffling her hair, "Well, I think that's it for today, your homework is to write me a 5 paragraph essay about the effects of a Venomous Tentacula's juice, it will be due next Tuesday, have a wonderful rest of your week everyone!" Professor Sprout said as students were grabbing their books and getting as far away as they could from the greenhouse. "Well, shall we go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, then?" Hermione asked, grabbing her books  "Yeah, let's go" Harry said grabbing his books, following Ron and Hermione out of the greenhouse.

September 3rd, 1996 9:42 A.M Defense Against the Dark Arts

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all scurried into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, everyone excited except for Harry, "I can't believe that Professor Lupin came back! It's like a dream come true! Right, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry, turning her attention toward him, "Uh yeah, i guess so," Harry said, bringing his books closer to his chest. Everyone took a seat and waited for Professor Lupin to speak. "Good morning, everyone! As you all should hopefully recall from your third year, i'm Professor Lupin, you all are in N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts class for a reason, This is one of the only Exceeds Exceptions you got on your O.W.L's or, you want to learn everything you can about Defense Against the Dark Arts, hopefully the latter. Now, would you put your books away for heavens sake and take out your wands, today we will be learning how to defeat Inferi, corpses that are cursed to do a dark wizard's every command, we will be practicing how to surround yourself in a ring of fire using Incendio. a simple spell, i know, but extremely useful when defending yourself from Inferi." Remus explained, looking happy as ever, like Sirius never existed. Everyone took out their wands excitedly, happy that their favourite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was back. Everyone got out their wands as Remus began to speak again "We'll be going outside, today, because we don't want to burn the castle down, do we?" Remus said, cracking a smile, everyone giggled except for Harry. "Come along, then" Remus said, making his way to the door. everyone got up and followed their professor, eager to follow their favourite professor. Luna and a few other members of the DA looked at Harry and smiled, Harry gave them a small smile back and looked away from them, memories of the past months still prominent in his mind. They made it to the empty field somewhat near the greenhouses at the back of the school, "Now, you all know how to cast Incendio, correct? Well, if you cast Incendio like you normally do, but picture surrounding yourself in fire, you will be able to surround yourself in a ring of fire, if you need help extinguishing the fire, please call me over, now, begin!" Remus said as everyone tried to surround themselves in fire, Harry pictured surrounding himself in fire in his mind and began to cast the spell "Incendio!" Harry shouted, waving his wand as a ring of fire surrounded him. "Excellent job, Harry!" Remus shouted at him, giving him a thumbs up. Harry scowled, making sure to face himself away from his professor, Harry preformed an extinguishing spell, something he learned on his own free time, hoping to teach it to the DA, Harry extinguished the ring of fire surrounding him and looked at everyone else, struggling to extinguish their fires, Remus was busy helping Luna so Harry went over to Hermione, "Need some help, 'Mione?" Harry asked Hermione, who seemed to be frantically trying to put out her fire "Uh, yes, please!" Hermione yelled over the fire, Harry nodded his head and preformed the extinguishing spell, Hermione wiped the sweat off her forehead and began to speak "Thank you, Harry!" Hermione said thankfully, Harry nodded and made his way over to Ron, who was trying to put his fire out by stepping on it "Bloody hell, extinguish you piece of rubbish!" Ron said angrily as his robes started to catch on fire. "You need my help, Ron?" Harry shouted over the flames, "Bloody hell, yes!" Ron exclaimed, now trying to extinguish himself, Harry preformed the extinguishing spell again, "Thanks, mate!" Ron exclaimed thankfully, Harry nodded and made his way to Neville, getting ready to extinguish his fire too. A few minutes passed and both Harry and Remus successfully extinguished everyone's fires, "Well, I think that's it for today, your homework for the week is to practice extinguishing fires, if you need any help please come to me or, of course, Harry" Remus said, looking at Harry, "I'll see you all next week, or sooner! Goodbye, everyone!" Remus said as everyone grabbed their wands and bags to go to their free period.

September 3rd, 1996 11:01 A.M Gryffindor Common Room

"Wait, so Snape, bloody  _Snape_ saved you from Dementors?" Ron asked Harry in disbelief, "Yeah, i was pretty surprised too, to be honest, i thought he hated me," Harry said, staring into the fire were Sirius's face used to appear "What happened next, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry inquisitively, "I woke up in his spare bedroom, i left the guest room and he came down the hall and started making himself tea, we yelled at each other for a moment before we reached an understanding, he told me the rules for staying in his quarters for the day and left to teach second period, i found a book to read until he came back and when he did we talked for a bit before he sent me off to bed," Harry explained, not telling his friends every single detail. "That's it?" Ron asked Harry, tilting his head, "Yeah, that's it," Harry said, not telling his friends about the fact he broke down in Severus's arms. "You don't suppose Snape likes you now....do you, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry, keeping her attention on him. "I mean, he was being very nice to me, and he did call me "my boy" on several occasions both yesterday and today," Harry said, fiddling with the quill in his hand, "Bloody hell, you don't think Snape's trying to adopt you, is he?" Ron asked Harry, giving him a small smile, Harry broke out in laughter, he wiped tears from his eyes and began to speak, "Snape? Trying to adopt  _me_? That's highly unlikely," Harry said, still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "But still, it is peculiar he's taking such a liking to you now i mean, he's hated you since he found out you existed!" Hermione exclaimed, questioning Severus's antics. "Well, i'm not complaining, if this means he's being a little nicer to me now, so be it! That's one less thing i have to worry about," Harry said almost defensively, like he was defending Severus. "I suppose that's true. Now, we should get started on our essay's for Professor Sprout" Hermione said, picking up her parchment and quill, Ron and Harry nodded in agreement and started to work on their essay's.

September 3rd, 1996 1:32 P.M The Dungeons

After lunch Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to their last official class of the day, Potions, and it seemed that Harry was the only Gryffindor somewhat excited about it. Harry and his friends went up to the Potions classroom, where there were already Slytherins outside waiting, His eye met Draco Malfoy's for a second, but Harry looked away, not wanting to stare at that weasel any longer, the door swung open to reveal Severus Snape Harry's (hopefully) new found mentor. Everyone took their seats as Severus began talking "Quiet down, pests, today you will be making the Draught of Living Death, it is a severely complex potion and i do not expect any of you to finish it half-way, if you do not finish making this potion today then you will finish it next week, am i understood?" Severus stated while looking around the room, everyone nodded, clearly scared of the Potions Professor, "The ingredients are on the board, if you do not have one of the ingredients than tough luck, get it by next week or i will fail you, you will have until the end of the period to try to finish, begin," Severus stated, everyone swung around to look at the board and got out the first ingredient, root of asphodel. Harry started to crush his root into a fine powder, letting out almost all of his anger on it. Harry finally got the root into a very fine powder and cast it aside for later, Harry looked back at the board and took out the next ingredient, an infusion of wormwood, Harry put the infusion of wormwood in the cauldron and then added the powdered root of asphodel, Harry grabbed his spoon and began to stir clockwise two times, he felt Severus's gaze on him, Harry ignored the gaze and got out the disgusting sloth brain, most people stopped when they stirred clockwise two times, seeing as they didn't carry sloth brains with them in their potions bag, but Harry did, just in case. Harry got out the sopophorous beans after counting them rather quickly, accidentally grabbing 13 instead of twelve, Harry picked up his dagger and began crushing the bean, he felt Severus's eyes on him once more, but the feeling of his gaze on him was soon gone, Harry crushed the bean with all his might, quickly getting the juice in there, Harry grabbed his spoon again and began to stir anti-clockwise seven times, Harry looked over at his friend Hermione, who was freaking out, Harry accidentally stirred once clockwise, distracted by his friend, his gaze quickly shifted over to his cauldron, which was a pale lilac colour, the colour soon changed from pale lilac to clear, Hermione looked over at Harry's cauldron and gasped, "Harry, you finished your potion!?" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief, Hermione quickly raised her hand, which grabbed Severus's attention "What is it, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked Hermione, stepping closer to her "Harry finished his potion!" Hermione exclaimed frantically, Severus looked over at Harry, and then at his Cauldron, "Well, it appears you did finish it, but successfully? We'll see," Severus paused to look around "Mr. Longbottom, do you still carry that toad around with you every where you go?" Severus asked Neville, Neville nodded and held out Trevor, Severus took Trevor gently from Neville's grasp, "If this works, I have the Wiggenweld Potion right here to awake him, if this doesn't work, well, let's hope it works," Severus said as he took a vile of Harry's Draught of The Living Dead and gave it to Trevor, Trevor stood still for a moment before passing out in Severus's hand, "Well then, Harry, it appears your potion worked, 20 points to Gryffindor," Severus said as he gave Trevor the antidote, the Slytherins stared at Severus in disbelief, Severus gave Trevor back to Neville, Severus gave Harry a small smile before standing in front of his desk "Now, I assume all of you will successfully make a Draught of The Living Dead potion like Harry the next time we meet, class is dismissed," Severus said as everyone started to pack up. Harry was walking out of the classroom when he was stopped by Draco Malfoy, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sneered at him, not wanting to deal with him today, "Where were you yesterday, huh? Apparently you were excused from all of your classes, why's that? You were too busy crying about your godfather's death? Yeah, i know about that. Or, were you crying over your parents? You missing your mommy and daddy? Aw, boo hoo, no one cares, Potter, your parents and godfather died, so what? Suck it up like the rest of us Po-" Draco said, getting interrupted by none other than Severus Snape, "Are you done, Malfoy?" Severus said from behind him. Malfoy had a terrified look on his face, he turned around to face Severus and began to speak, "Sir, i'm not hurting him physically, am i? So technically, i'm not breaking any rules." Malfoy stated smugly, fear still present in his eyes "You may not be breaking any school rules, but you are breaking one of  _my_ rules, Malfoy." Severus said, looming down over him, "And...And what would that be, sir?" Malfoy asked Severus, shaking with fear, "Do not harm my boy, am i making myself clear? Don't hurt him physically or mentally, and that counts for you sending one of your goons after him, am i understood, Mr. Malfoy? Or do i have to talk to your mother?" Severus said with such toughness in his voice, "I..I understand, Professor," Malfoy stuttered out, looking away from Severus, "Good. Now, before you go, thirty points from Slytherin, Malfoy. Now, get out of my sight" Professor Snape said assertively, pointing a finger at the door way, Malfoy looked at Severus for a few moments, then rushed outside of the classroom, Harry dusted off his robes, he picked up the books he dropped and held them tightly to his chest, "Are you all right, my boy?" Severus said, turning his attention to the young boy in front of him "I'll...I'll be okay, thank you, Professor," Harry said thankfully, not meeting his mentor's gaze. "If he or anyone try to bother you again, you come to me. Got it?" Severus asked Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I got it, thank you again, Professor," Harry said, trying to contain a smile from appearing on his face. "Of course, Harry. Now, run along then. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be wondering where you went off to," Severus said to Harry fondly. "Goodbye, Professor," Harry said, making his way out the door. "Goodbye, my boy," Severus said with a smile as Harry left the potions master alone to think about the past days, he couldn't be growing fond of James's son, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know potions for 6th years is on monday but i made it be on tuesday instead for story purposes so oop sorry not sorry.


	4. Chapter Four (TW!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yall there's a abuse/knife/blood/stabbing/torture/extremely fucked up why am i writing this TW in this chapter so if you want to skip it it starts at the bold w's and ends at the bold w's so oop also in the end notes i'll explain as non-triggering as possible what happened to harry so oop again. also after the flashback scene theres a scene where Remus is uhh very threatening so if you wanna skip that be my guest oop.

 

September 4th, 1996 9:24 A.M Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry was making his way to the first and only class of the day, Charms, "How bloody difficult do you think Charms'll be, Harry?" Ron asked Harry, rushing up to stand next to him, "Not that difficult, Charms is one of the easier subjects to say the least," Harry said, holding his books tightly as his mind raced to other subjects besides their next class. "I can't believe you three only have one class today, i have Charms  _and_ Arthimancy, yet you don't hear me going on about how difficult my subjects are," Hermione complained to Harry, Ron, and Neville, "But, Hermione, didn't you just complain about your classes?" Neville asked Hermione as she looked at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Needless to say, she kept quiet the rest of the walk to Charms.

A few minutes passed and they entered the Charms classroom, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville immediately took seats next to each other and got out their wands and books, "Welcome, to N.E.W.T level Charms everyone, for our first day of class we will not be preforming a spell, only studying it, we will preform the spell next week, so your homework will be to study this spell. The spell we will be studying about is the Aguamenti Spell, but it is most commonly referred as the Water-Making Spell. Please open your books and turn to chapter twelve, if you have any questions about anything involving that chapter or spell, do not hesitate to ask. Now, please begin," Professor Flitwick stated as everyone got out their books and turned to chapter twelve.

September 4th, 1996 9:31 A.M Potions Class

Severus was scowling at the first-year Gryffindor's who can't seem to get a bloody Forgetfulness Potion right! A quite scared looking Gryffindor raised her hand, looking wide-eyed at her cauldron "What is it, Miss Moore?" Severus snapped at the young, trembling, Gryffindor. "My...My potion isn't supposed to be green...is it?" the Gryffindor said, not looking Severus in the eye. in the back of the room a snicker came from the Slytherin Avery Alohma and their friends. "Mx. Alohma. Is something funny to you?" Severus snarled at the young Slytherin, Avery averted their eye's from the Potion Master's gaze and began to speak, "No...Sir" Avery stuttered out. Severus turned his attention back to the trembling Gryffindor and began to speak, "Miss Moore, you will spill whatever atrocious potion you attempted to make and start over, if you are not done by today you will finish Friday, understood?" Severus said to the usually bubbly Ashley Moore. "Yes, sir" the Gryffindor said quickly, tripping over her words. Severus sighed and sat back down at his desk, thinking about the boy who broke down in his arms a few nights ago. Severus's eyes widened in realization, a full moon was coming in a few weeks, and he didn't have any spare Wolfsbane potion lying around. Severus immediately got up from his desk and began gathering ingredients for some Wolfsbane potion, Severus immediately got out his personal cauldron and began making the potion on his desk, ignoring his first year class, wondering why Remus didn't come to him.

September 4th, 1996 10:27 A.M Gryffindor Common Room

Harry was sitting with his friends Ron and Neville by the fire, seeing as Hermione was in Arithmancy. "You guys still aren't done with your Herbology essay's yet?" Neville asked Ron and Harry inquisitively. "Nope, me and Harry are very good procrastinators. Right, Harry?" Ron said, looking over at were Harry was sitting. "Yes, we are," Harry answered, writing away on his piece of parchment, "Merlin, sometimes, i really miss pencils" Harry complained out loud to no one, Ron and Neville looked at him in a confused manner, "What's a...pencil?" Ron asked curiously. Harry looked at Ron in disbelief for a second before bursting out in laughter, "You..guys...don't know...what a bloody... pencil is?" Harry asked between laughs. Ron and Neville looked at each other puzzled, wondering why Harry was laughing so hard. A few minutes passed and Harry was still laughing his ass off, "You aren't going to answer us, are you?" Ron asked Harry. Harry nodded and kept laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn't remember a time when he laughed so hard. Harry eventually calmed down and continued to work on his Herbology paper, still wiping the tears from his eyes.

September 4th, 1996 12:01 P.M The Great Hall

Harry was sat down at the Gryffindor table, telling Hermione about how Ron and Neville don't know what a pencil is, "Please tell me you're joking." Hermione said looking at Harry, "Nope, sorry 'Mione" Harry answered, a rare, small, smile appearing on his face, "How the bloody hell do you two not know what a pencil is?" Hermione asked in disbelief, staring at Ron and Neville like they were idiots. Harry smiled slightly and turned his attention to The High Table, he scanned The High Table and stopped when his gaze met his mentor's, Harry gave him a small smile and Severus returned it, looking happier than he's ever seen him.

September 4th, 1996 12:01 P.M The High Table

Severus took his seat at the high table next to Remus and began to speak to him, "Remus, the full moon is a little over two weeks away and you have not come to me about a Wolfsbane potion, if you don't want to murder all of Hogwarts including your best friend's godson, i suggest you come to me next week and take a potion," Severus whispered to Remus, who turned to look at him, "I assure you i don't want to murder all of Hogwarts, i'll take your potion in a few weeks, just don't talk to me until then." Remus said particularly violent, Severus looked at Remus in disbelief, he was never this cruel to him. Severus looked down at the food in front of him, asking himself why Remus was acting so vicious. Severus was turned away from his thoughts when he felt a gaze lingering on him, he looked up to see Harry smiling at him, Severus smiled back, caring about someone else's safety for the first time in a long time.

September 4th, 1996 1:01 P.M Gryffindor Common Room

Harry was sitting by the fire with Ron and Hermione, chatting about their summer since they couldn't do so earlier. "How was your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked, tilting her head. "It was...as good as it uh, as it could be," Harry said, looking away from his friend's eyes. Hermione nodded and didn't press him, understanding his dislike for his aunt and uncle, but not to the fullest extent. Harry was deep in thought, looking into the fire, when a first year Gryffindor came up to him, looking distraught, "Uh..Mr. Potter or uh, Harry? Can i ask you something?" a young Gryffindor with black hair and freckles asked him, "What's up, kid?" Harry asked the young Gryffindor, turning his attention to her. "Do you uh, do you know why Professor Snape is so....rude? I mean was he just having a bad day or...is he like this all the time? I mean, he wasn't this rude on Monday..." the young Gryffindor asked, trailing off mid-sentence. "Here's the thing about Professor Snape, from my first to fifth year, he was a total asshole. But this year, he changed, he's being nicer to Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's and trying to be less bias to Slytherin's, if he came across as rude to students, especially first years, he was probably just going through something. But, if he was just being a bit snarky, it's his personality, but you'll learn to live with it," Harry answered, putting a hand on the young Gryffindor's shoulder. "I...Thank you, Harry" the young Gryffindor said thankfully. Harry nodded as the first year walked away to her friends. Harry turned his attention to his friends, who were staring at him in disbelief. "What?" Harry asked his friends. "I didn't know how good you are at giving advice, Harry," Hermione answered, looking over at one of her best friends. "I didn't know how much you liked Snape, Harry" Ron said, looking at his friend. "Well, he's helped me surprisingly a lot this year, also he's being extremely nice to me so, i guess that qualifies me to be fond of him." Harry answered, looking at his red-headed friend. Ron made a "hm" noise and returned to his Herbology essay, doodling on the edge of it. A few minutes passed and Harry got tired of all the noise filling the common room "I'm gonna go take a walk"  Harry said as he got up from his chair, Ron and Hermione looked at him and nodded, signaling they understood. Harry left the common room to wander down the halls of Hogwarts, paying attention to the tiny details of the castle he never noticed before. Harry walked past the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to see the door open, with no one inside. Harry wandered inside the classroom, looking around for any sign of his late godfather's best friend, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a closet that caught his attention, the closet was usually open, so why was it closed this time? Harry went toward the door and grabbed the handle, Harry opened the door and widened his eyes in shock, tears ran down his face as horrible memories of his past flooded into his mind.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW** _"Come on you fucking brat"  Uncle Vernon spat at him, what did he do wrong? I mean, i only dropped a plate! Uncle Vernon took me upstairs to the knife room, i don't like the knife room. Uncle Vernon threw me onto the floor, leaving bruises on my back "You know what happens when you fuck up, brat" Uncle Vernon said, looking away from me and looking at the bad metal, i held back tears, not wanting to anger him any more. Uncle Vernon grabbed my least favourite knife, the one with the twist on the end, and turned back to me, he lifted up my shirt and started leaving cuts, there was blood flowing down my abdomen, i don't like this, don't hurt me, please oh god don't don't-  Uncle Vernon sank the twisty knife into my abdomen, i placed a hand over my mouth to cover my sobs, i need someone, please, anyone, anyone, oh god its too much its too much...help._

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW** Harry came out of his horrible flash back with a gasp, why would Remus have this? Why has Remus been acting so weird? "You shouldn't be here, Harry" A voice from behind Harry said, Harry turned around to meet the face of Remus Lupin, he walked toward Harry, put a hand on his mouth, and shoved him against the wall, "You fucking come into my classroom again when it isn't your class time, i'll chop your fucking arm off, i highly doubt the Dark Lord will mind much if you only had one arm " Remus threatened, Harry was shaking, was Remus under Voldemort's control? Remus pulled away from him "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now, if you scream for help or preform a spell on me, i'll cut your legs off, you understand?" Remus said threateningly, Harry nodded hastily, desperate to get away from here, to get away from the knife room, Remus took his hand off Harry's mouth and pushed him toward the door, Remus held his index finger to his mouth to shush him, Harry ran out as fast as he could.

September 4th, 1996 2:47 P.M Gryffindor Common Room

Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room shaking, "Harry, what the bloody hell took so long?" Ron asked as Harry rushed in. Harry ignored him and went up to the dorms. Harry went over to his bed and opened the chest in front of it. Harry dug through all his clothes to find what he was looking for, the last letter his godfather ever sent to him. Harry remembered what Sirius said to him when he gave him this letter  _"Don't open this till i'm with your parents, alright, Harry?"_ his godfather's words rang in his ear. Harry grabbed the already open letter and hopped on his bed, reading the last letter Sirius ever gave him  _"Harry, if you're reading this then i'm dead, i'm sorry i left you so soon, we barely spent any time together. I guess this is my will? You're technically my next of kin so you'll be getting Grimmauld Place, so you'll have somewhere to go when you turn seventeen, if you wish. Harry, i want you to know that I've never met anyone as brave as you, you've been through so much and yet, you're still carrying on, you're still alive. If i was in your place i would of given up long ago, i can't imagine what your aunt and uncle put you through but, I've seen the scars, and i'm sorry i didn't help sooner. I want you to know how much i love you, Harry. You're a brave young man and the closest thing to family I've had in a long time, hell, you are my family. I love you Harry, you're my son and i'm sorry that i left you so soon, you need me and i left you. I don't know how i died but i have a feeling you were right there with me and i want to tell you that it is not your fault, however i died its the person who killed me's fault, not yours. I'll always be with you Harry, looking down at you from above, or below let's be honest here. I love you, my son. Sirius"_ Harry read. Harry brought the letter to his chest as he started sobbing, thinking about how much he misses his godfather, the one person who always cared about him, even when he was in Azkaban he still cared about him, even if he only met him a few times before Azkaban. Harry curled into a ball on his bed, still clutching Sirius's letter tightly, thinking about everything that's happened in his life. Harry let out a loud sob, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the Gryffindor common room heard his sobbing. A few minutes passed and Harry was still in his bed, crying, when he heard the door open, "Harry...what happened?" Ron asked from the door way, Harry let out another sob, not answering his question. Harry felt the bed sink down next to him, "Harry...you need to tell me what happened, if you don't tell me, i can't help you," Ron said affectionately, grabbing his friend's arm, "I...I can't never told anyone...and if i do he'll hurt me, i don't want him to hurt me, Ron"  Harry said, looking up at his friend, "Harry, if i go get an adult you really like, will you tell them?" Ron asked Harry as gentle as possible. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and began to speak "I..uh...Maybe?" Harry answered, cleaning his glasses with his sleeve. "I'll go get someone, Harry. Just, stay here and don't do anything stupid, ok?" Ron asked, wanting to make sure the crying man in front of him doesn't hurt anyone. Harry nodded as Ron got up and went to the door to find someone to help him.

September 4th. 1996 3:15 P.M Potions Class

Severus was cleaning up the mess his students made earlier today when Ronald Weasley burst through the door, "Mr. Weasley, do you care to explain why you burst into my classroom like a maniac?" Severus said coldly, turning around to face the second youngest Weasley, "Professor, i really don't give a fuck about you but Harry does, and the reason i'm here is because Harry was curled up in a ball on his bed crying his eyes out and he won't tell me why, so i thought that you would be the best option, since he's been praising you ever since Tuesday," Ron said defensively. Severus's eyes widened in shock, he seemed happy this morning, what happened? "Take me to him" Severus said in a demanding tone, Ron nodded and walked out the door, Severus following him. They finally reached Gryffindor Tower and Ron said the password. The painting swung open and Severus stepped inside, all the Gryffindors in the tower stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him, Severus paid them no attention as he went to the boy's dormitory. Severus opened the door to find his boy lying in his bed, sobbing, with a letter clutched tightly against his chest.

September 4th, 1996 3:24 P.M Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory

Harry was laying in his bed, still crying his eyes out, when he heard the door open. He looked up to see his mentor staring at him, "My boy..." Severus said, coming closer to him. Severus sat down at the edge of the bed, Harry heard the door close as Severus put a hand on his shoulder, "What happened, my boy? Did someone hurt you?" Severus asked concernedly, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "I....not today but i...." Harry said, trailing off into a loud sob, "What do you have there, Harry?" Severus asked, turning his attention to the letter in Harry's grasp, "It's....It's the last letter Sirius gave me...i...i thought it would calm me down," Harry said between sobs, showing Severus the letter, "But it didn't?" Severus asked, looking at the letter Harry showed him. Harry nodded, looking away from his mentor. Harry sat up and grasped the hem of his shirt, lifting it up to reveal the scars his so called "family" gave him. Severus gasped, looking down at his scars. "Who...who did this to you, my boy?" Severus asked Harry, tears forming in his eyes, "I...I don't like the knife room, Uncle Vernon knows that...but how does Remus?" Harry said, his whole body trembling. "Your..your uncle did this to you?" Severus said in disbelief, putting a hand to his own mouth. Harry nodded, tears rushing down his face. Severus grabbed Harry and hugged him, comforting the boy in his arms. Harry let out a loud sob as Severus rubbed his back, comforting him the only way he knows how. "We'll get you help, my boy," Severus said as Harry fell asleep in his mentor's arms, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here's basically what happened if you skipped the TW part, Harry was hurt extremely badly by his uncle and scarred him both mentally and physically for life, also Remus threatened Harry and was being extremely creepy.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok y'all heres some good fluffy harry goes to therapy severitus fluff for the soul, also maybe a trigger warning?? since this is a therapy chapter but nothing too bad i think

 

September 5th, 1996 8:27 A.M Snape's Guest Bedroom

Harry woke up to the familiar surroundings of Severus's guest bedroom. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, looking around the bedroom, when he spotted clothes on the chair in the corner, along with a note. Harry climbed out of bed and made his way to his clothes, picking up the note laying on them.  _"Harry, i got you a fresh pair of clothes from your dormitory, take as long as you need to get ready. -Severus"_ The note read. Harry put down the note with a small smile and picked up his clothes, heading to the bathroom. Harry came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, dried streaks of tears no longer on his face. Harry made his way out of the guest bedroom, turning his attention to the man sitting on the couch sipping tea, Severus Snape. "Good morning, Harry. There's some toast on the table, if you're hungry." Severus said, taking another sip of his tea. Harry nodded and began to speak "Thanks, professor" Harry said in a raspy voice. Harry cleared his throat and went to grab some toast, thinking about the events that occurred last night. Severus walked toward Harry and put his tea on the table, he sat down and began to speak, "Harry, we need to talk about what happened yesterday," Severus said, looking the young man in front of him in the eyes. Harry swallowed his toast and started rubbing his arm, "I know it's just...I've never really told anyone about what happened to me? I've always been too scared to i just, ah fuck," Harry said, looking away from his mentor and rubbing his neck. Severus nodded, "I understand, how about we talk about something else that happened yesterday like, what happened with Remus? He has been acting off ever since the start of the year, do you have a theory as to why?" Severus asked, taking another sip from his tea, "I don't know, all i know is when he found me he shoved me against a wall and threatened to rip my legs off if i called for help or preformed a spell on him," Harry said, pushing his glasses up against his face. Severus's eyes widened and he began to speak, "My boy, i think we need to take you to a mind healer," Severus said gently, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded in a no motion and started to speak, "To be honest, sir. I don't need to be healed, i just need to talk to a professional and maybe get diagnosed with something and take some medicine." Harry said defensively, meeting his mentor's gaze finally. "Are you suggesting we go to a muggle therapist?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at the young man in front of him. Harry nodded, "I guess? I mean that's probably unrealistic, i mean, we'd have to leave Hogwarts and go into the muggle world, hell, i don't even have any muggle clothes really! And i highly doubt I'd be able to leave Hogwarts," Harry exclaimed nervously, picking at his thumb. "Harry, if you wish to go to a muggle therapist, then by all means i'll take you, i just have to get Dumbledore's approval but i'm sure he'll let both of us go, seeing how much he appreciates you," Severus said, leaning in closer to the boy with a gentle smile on his face. "Are...Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden, besides. You have a class to teach!" Harry exclaimed, looking at his mentor with frantic eyes. "I'm sure, Harry. Besides, teachers get to take three days off per semester, so i'll be fine, i promise you," Severus said, comforting the frantic boy in front of him. Harry looked away from his mentor and nodded, wanting to be away from the school for the first time in a long time. Severus got up and reached out his hand for Harry to grab, Harry grabbed his hand and stood up. Severus pulled his hand away from Harry's and began to speak, "Now, let's go get permission for us to leave Hogwarts," Severus said as Harry nodded. Severus and Harry went out the door, making their way toward Dumbledore's office.

September 5th, 1996 9:08 A.M Dumbledore's Office

Harry and Severus stopped in front of the phoenix that guarded Dumbledore's office, "Pepper Imps" Severus said as the statue opened up to reveal Dumbledore's office. Harry and Severus stepped inside Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore was sitting, looking at a paper. "Severus, Harry. What can i do for you?" Dumbledore said, looking up from his piece of paper to focus on the men in front of him. "Sir, i would like to request to take Harry out of school for the day to see a muggle therapist, i offered to get a mind healer to see him but he refused, stating that he'd rather actually talk to someone and possibly get diagnosed with something, not just be healed." Severus said to Dumbledore, standing up straighter then Harry has ever seen him. "You have my permission, my boy. I always knew Harry would grow on you," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Severus nodded and walked out of Dumbledore's office, with Harry in tow. "Is that why you call me "my boy"? Because Dumbledore calls you that?" Harry asked Severus, staring up at him. "I call you my boy because you haven't been showed care by a paternal figure in a long time, i suppose that's why Dumbledore calls me my boy. So yes, i suppose that's why i call you my boy," Severus answered, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and looking at him in his eyes. Harry smiled and leaned toward him, happy to have a father figure back in his life.

September 5th, 1996 9:34 A.M Hogsmeade

"Wait, why are we in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked Severus, looking up at his mentor with a confused look on his face. "Well, we can't apparate inside of Hogwarts, can we, my boy?" Severus said with a smug look on his face. Harry looked at Severus dumbfounded, a small smile appearing on his face, "We're going to apparate?" Harry asked Severus, with excitement in his voice. "Well, i'll be apparating, you'll just be going along for the ride," Severus said with a smile. "Now, just grab onto my arm and i'll apparate us to where we need to be," Severus said, stretching out his arm for Harry to grab onto. Harry grabbed onto Severus's arm, anxious to apparate for the first time, even if he wasn't the one actually apparting. Severus nodded at Harry and apprated to their desired destination.

September 5th, 1996 9:54 A.M Diagon Alley

Harry and Severus arrived in Diagon Alley. Harry stumbled backwards, grabbing onto Severus for balance. Severus helped Harry get himself balanced as Harry began to speak. "Bloody hell, i think i'm gonna be sick. I never want to do that ever fucking again," Harry said, covering his mouth with his hand so he doesn't throw up. Severus chuckled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "The first time i apparated i threw up on the Honeydukes windows. trust me, you'll get used to it" Severus said, smiling at the boy next to him. Harry let out a small snicker and began to speak "Why are we in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked Severus curiously. "I highly doubt we'd be able to pay for your therapy with Galleons and Sickles, so we're going to Gringotts to turn my Galleons and Sickles to pound sterling's." Severus answered, looking down at the young man in front of him. Harry nodded as Severus and Harry started walking towards Gringotts bank. Harry and Severus made their way into Gringotts a few minutes later. Severus went up to one of the goblins and began to speak. "I'd like to turn some of my Sickles and Galleons into pounds, please," Severus said, handing the goblin a pocket full of Sickles and Galleons. The goblin nodded and looked at Harry for a moment before handing Severus  **£** 70.64. "Thank you," Severus said, pocketing his pounds and walking out of Gringotts, Harry in tow.

September 5th, 1996 10:16 A.M London, England

"If i ever apparate again i'm going to scratch my eyes out," Harry said, leaning over, trying not to throw up. Severus let out a small snicker and patted Harry's back. Harry rolled his eyes, standing up straight. "There has to be a payphone and phone book around here somewhere," Severus said, looking around the busy streets of London. "Severus, wouldn't it be a little weird if we showed up in the streets of London with our robes on?" Harry asked, staring up at his mentor. Severus's eyes widened in realization, "Fuck, i knew i forgot something," Severus said, looking down at his and Harry's robes. "I suppose we'll have to find some muggle clothes, good thing i know a old friend who lives in England that owes me," Severus said, looking around the alley they stood in. "Take my arm, Harry," Severus said, sticking out his arm for Harry to grab. "Oh dear merlin, i think i'm gonna throw up this time," Harry said, grabbing onto Severus's arm. Severus chuckled at the young man next to him and apparated to his friend's house. Hopefully she still has her husband and son's old clothes.

September 5th, 1996 10:23 A.M 1153, Kent Road, Manchester, England

Harry and Severus apparated into Severus's friend's house, the first thing they heard was a scream followed by heavy panting. "Severus! You scared the bloody daylight out of me! Give a woman a warning before you bloody apparate into her home! And who's that boy with you? Please tell me you didn't kidnap him," A woman sitting in her chair asked. The woman had gray hair and dark skin with brown eyes. She was wearing a locket and a black shirt and jeans. "Amazing to see you again, Margaret. How long has it been, 10 years? I haven't seen you since i was 26," Severus said with a smile, looking at the startled woman sitting in her chair. Margaret stood up with a smile on her face and walked toward Severus. Margaret gave Severus a hug while he patted her back. "What can i do for you and your boy, Severus?" The woman asked, pulling away from Severus. "We need two pairs of muggle clothes, Margaret. Do you happen to have a few pairs lying around that used to belong to your husband and your son when he was a teenager?" Severus asked the woman in front of him, she nodded and began to speak, "I'm pretty sure their old clothes will fit both of you, let me go find some," Margaret said, turning away from Harry and Severus and going into the other room. "Who is she?" Harry asked Severus, looking up at him. "Margaret Zabini, she went to Hogwarts years before me and babysat me from time to time, she's a Hufflepuff, despite her grandson being a Slytherin. Her son was the first man Mr. Zabini's mother married." Severus answered Harry, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Wait...Margaret is bloody Blaise Zabini's grandmother? Poor woman, both her husband and son are dead and i highly doubt Blaise wants anything to do with her," Harry said, rubbing his arm. "Here, i got you two some clothes," Margaret said, coming into the room with two pairs of clothes in hand. "Thank you so much, Margaret," Severus said thankfully. Margaret nodded and began to speak. "You two can change in my bathroom and guest bedroom," Margaret said, handing Severus and Harry their clothes, Severus nodded and went down the hall into the guest bedroom, Harry going into the bathroom. Harry and Severus came out of the bathroom and guest bedroom a few minutes later, Harry in gray and Severus in black. "Margaret, one last thing before we go. Do you know a therapist's office we could go to?" Severus asked Margaret. Margaret nodded her head, "There's a therapist's office on Afton Court, i think the number is 207, if you apparate i suggest you aim to the alley next to it. Also, tell the secretary Margaret sent you, a squib works there," Margaret said with a warm smile, Severus smiled and nodded, he stuck out his arm for Harry to grab onto. Harry grabbed his arm as he and Severus apparated to the alley next to the therapist's office.

September 5th, 1996 10:56 A.M 207 Afton Court's alleyway

"I hate this, i hate this, this is the worst," Harry said, leaning on a wall for support. "It's alright, my boy. Come on, let's get you in," Severus said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and swallowed, walking toward the entrance of the office. Harry and Severus walked into the small therapist's office and went over to the reception's desk. "How can i help you two?" The secretary asked Severus and Harry. "Hi, Margaret sent us," Severus said, leaning on the desk. The secretary nodded and began to speak. "Dr. Lawson will be with you in a moment, i'll tell him you're here. Please take a seat over there." The secretary said, pointing at the waiting room. Severus nodded and made his way to the chairs, Harry following. "Is it normal to be nervous?" Harry asked, sitting down next to his mentor. "I assure you it is, if i was in your place i would be nervous also," Severus answered, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and leaned into Severus. A few minutes passed before a man came out of an office and walked toward Harry and Severus. "I never imagined the day Harry Potter would come into my office. Please, come with me" Dr. Lawson said, beckoning Harry to come with him. Harry and Severus followed the doctor, before he stopped Severus. "Does your guardian have to come with us?" The doctor asked Harry. "Yes," Both Harry and Severus said simultaneously, smiling at each other for a second. The doctor nodded and continued showing them to his office. Harry and Severus entered the office and sat down. "Harry, what brings you into my office today," The doctor asked, putting on his reading glasses and getting out a piece of paper and pen. "Let's see, I've watched my parents, friend, and godfather all die in front of me. I have been abused by my "family" since i could walk. Not to mention the overwhelming fear of being murdered by Voldemort and fucking death eaters in my sleep,"  Harry said angrily. The doctor's eyes widened and he wrote something down on his paper. "Let's talk about your abuse, since most problems stem from early childhood. What kind of abuse did you suffer through?" The doctor asked, peering over the bridge of his glasses. "Physical, i guess? Whenever i dropped something or made a mistake i'd either get beaten or stabbed, i probably deserved it to be honest." Harry said, looking away from the doctor and Severus. Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry sighed. "You were...stabbed?" The doctor asked Harry with concern. Harry nodded and the doctor began to speak. "Uh, let's talk about your friend, now. What happened to him?" Dr. Lawson asked the trembling boy in front of him. Harry swallowed hard before answering. "Me and Cedric both grabbed onto the triwizard cup, but it was a portkey and we were transported to a graveyard. That bastard Peter fucking Pettigrew restored Voldemort and he ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric. And that was that. I still have nightmares about it," Harry said, tears forming in his eyes. "Harry, this may sound stupid but i have to ask this. Do you have trouble focusing at school, acting aggressively or impulsively, and do you feel nervous or anxious alot?" Dr. Lawson asked as warmly as he could, peering at the boy in front of him. Harry nodded. "Yeah, all of those i guess." Harry answered, rubbing his arm. "Let's go onto your godfather's death, how recently did he pass?" The doctor asked, writing something down on his piece of paper. "A few months ago. Every time i close my bloody eyes i can see him dying," Harry admitted, looking at the painting on the wall of the office. "What was your godfather like, Harry?" Dr. Lawson asked, writing something else down on his piece of paper. "Amazing, he was one of the first people who truly cared about me, who knew i was just bloody human, that i was just a bloody teenager. He was the only family i had left, he was like a father to me," Harry said, wiping away a few stray tears that fell down his cheeks. "Harry, have you lately felt so tired you couldn't do anything, immensely sad, or have you had any...suicidal thoughts?" Dr. Lawson asked Harry with concern with in his voice. "I...All three, i guess," Harry answered, looking anywhere but Dr. Lawson and Severus. Dr. Lawson wrote something down on his paper and looked up at Severus. "May i speak to you for a second, sir?" Dr. Lawson asked him, motioning toward the doorway. Severus nodded and turned to look at Harry. "Stay here, my boy. This will only take a few seconds," Severus said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded as Severus stood up along with the doctor and went outside the office. A few minutes passed before Severus came stumbling into Dr. Lawson's office. Severus got down on a knee in front of him and took both of Harry's hands. "What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked, looking down at Severus for the first time in his life. "My boy, from what the therapist has gathered...it appears to him that you are suffering from forms of PTSD and...Atypical Depression. There's an antidepressant he wants to start you on that will help with your depression, but there is no known cure for PTSD. He wants to see you at least once a week, to undergo talk therapy that could help with your PTSD." Severus answered, looking up at Harry with compassionate eyes. "Honestly, i'm kind of relieved to hear that i have PTSD and Depression, at least i have a label for what i'm feeling, and i know that other people are suffering from it too," Harry answered, rubbing his arm. Severus smiled and stood up. He bent down to engulf Harry in a hug. Harry shut his eyes and returned the hug his newly found father figure gave him. "We should go pay now, my boy. And get ourselves back to Hogwarts," Severus said, releasing Harry from his hug. Harry nodded and stood up, following Severus out the door. Severus and Harry finished paying and left the building. They walked far enough into the alley so no one could see them apparate. "Are you ready, my boy?" Severus asked, sticking out his arm for Harry to grab onto. "Ready as i'll ever be," Harry said, grabbing Severus's arm. Severus apparated both of them to Hogsmeade. Harry ending up throwing up that time around. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok y'all i guess this was kinda a filler chapter oop, y'all will finally get some good conflict and answers kush in the next chapter i think, and for y'all instagram icons who read this shit, lets get this bread.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok y'all its finally time for a Severus centric chapter so oop. this chapter is mostly gonna be following him around so iconic also theres definitely some uhh dumbledore bashing and kind of evil dumbledore here so uh oop

 

September 6th, 1996 5:15 A.M Severus's Quarter's

Severus woke up in his bedroom with a start. He looked around his room before he sat up and made his way down the hallway to the kitchen. "Camellia sinensis" Severus said as a cup of tea appeared on the table before him. He sat down at his table and began to sip his tea, thoughts of Harry and Remus flowing through his mind. Severus finished his tea and made his way to the bathroom, determined to talk to someone in the order about Remus's recent...behaviour. Severus stepped out of the bathroom in his robes, ready to start his day. Severus grabbed his bag and made his way out the door, heading toward Dumbledore's office. Severus entered Dumbledore's office a few minutes later, where Dumbledore was hunched over, writing on a piece of parchment. "Sir, i need to speak with you about Mr. Lupin's recent...behaviour," Severus said, looking at the older man sitting in front of him. "What about it, my boy?" Dumbledore said, looking up at the much younger man in front of him. "Sir, Mr. Lupin threatened your precious pig for slaughter, he caused him to have a flashback of terrible abuse he suffered through as a small child and that is unacceptable behaviour for a professor." Severus said defensively, looking down at Dumbledore with cold eyes. "Severus, i do not see anything wrong with Remus's recent behaviour, if you have an issue with him i suggest you go to him with it," Albus said coldly, looking up at Severus. Severus's eyes widened in surprise before he spun on his heel and walked out the door. Severus made his way to Professor McGonagall's office, he knocked twice before entering her office. "Severus, this is a surprise. What can i do for you?" McGonagall said, looking at Severus with a confused look on her face. Severus took a seat in front of McGonagall and began to speak. "Minerva, something is wrong with Remus. He threatened Harry, one of the only people he still likes, and threw him into a traumatic flashback of his youth. He practically refused a Wolfsbane potion and is acting extremely aggressive. I already went to Dumbledore but he didn't care. I was hoping you'd help me figure out what is wrong with him," Severus explained, looking Minerva in the eye. "Merlin, of course i will help you, Severus. But, Remus is very skilled at the dark arts and i highly doubt that both of us would be able to...take care of him if something happens. So i suggest you find at least one more person to help. We'd have to do this after hours as to not potentially harm any students, so i suppose those are my terms for helping you," Minerva said, sitting up straight and giving Severus her undivided attention. Severus nodded and began to speak. "I'll find someone to help us with our...problem. Thank you again, Minerva," Severus said, standing up and making his way toward the door. McGonagall nodded as Severus exited her office. Severus made his way to Flitwick's office and knocked before he heard a small "Come In!" from the other side of the door. Severus entered Flitwick's office to see him sitting on a stack of books. "Severus! What can i do for you?" Flitwick asked as Severus took a seat in front of him. "Flitwick, McGonagall and I require some assistance. Something has happened to Remus, he isn't himself lately and he has threatened both me and Harry. If you want, we'd greatly appreciate your help after hours to figure out what's wrong with Remus and possibly...take care of him." Severus explained, looking at the half-goblin professor in front of him. "Of course i'll help, Severus. From what you've described, what's going on with Remus is disturbing and i'd like to help out in any way i can. Just come and collect me when you need me, Severus." Flitwick said, looking at Severus. Severus nodded and made his way out the door, one more person left to talk to.

September 6th, 1996 5:52 A.M The Dungeons

Severus made his way back down to the dungeons and stopped in front of Sprout's office. Severus knocked on the door and entered her office, where Professor Sprout was tending to the plants scattered across her office. "Severus! How lovely to see you this morning, what is it you need?" Professor Sprout said, turning to look at Severus. "Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, and I require your help. There is something wrong with Remus, he has been extremely violent and has threatened both Harry Potter and i. We would like your help figuring out what's wrong and, i know you are not the biggest fan of violence, but. If it comes down to it, taking...care of him," Severus answered, looking down at the head of Hufflepuff house. "Oh Severus, i'll be there if you need me. Just come and get me when it's time, alright?" Professor Sprout answered. Severus nodded as he left her office to relax with a cup of tea before breakfast.

September 6th, 1996 7:32 A.M The Great Hall

Severus took his seat on The High Table next to Remus, Severus turned his attention toward his fellow head of house's, Minerva and Flitwick were keeping to themselves while Sprout was chatting among her fellow teachers surrounding her. Severus turned his attention to the Gryffindor table, where he saw Harry taking his antidepressants as discreet as possible. Harry looked up at Severus and gave him a tiny smile, Severus smiled back at his boy before turning his attention toward the food on his plate. He picked at his food for a while before he felt Remus's gaze lingering on him. Severus ignored it and went back to picking at his food, as to not start a fight during breakfast. About 15 minutes passed and students started leaving the great hall, Severus kept a watchful eye on Harry and his friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger looked at Harry concerned before Harry started talking. Severus looked away, deciding it was none of his business. Severus finished his food and left the great hall, making his way toward the dungeons before Remus stopped him. "A little wolf told me that you went around to all the head of house's earlier this morning, what're you doing, Snivellus?" Remus asked, blocking his path to the dungeons. "For the love of Merlin, Remus. We aren't bloody school children anymore. And what i do in my spare time is none of your business. Now, move or i'll make you move." Severus said, drawing his wand. Remus scoffed and walked past him. Severus put his wand away and made his way toward the dungeons.

September 6th, 1996 8:02 A.M Severus's Quarters

Severus walked inside his quarters and made his way toward the guest bedroom. He entered the guest bedroom and got the book Harry was reading Tuesday about the veil. Severus sat down on the sofa and began to read the book Harry was so obsessed about. Severus only got a few pages in before he had to put the book down. This was all a load of conspiracy rubbish! How could Harry believe this?! I suppose he could understand Harry's desperation to find some way to save his godfather but, still! It's insane to believe this rubbish! Severus rubbed his forehead before saying "Camellia sinensis" as tea appeared before him. Severus took a sip of the tea before standing up to grab the Daily Prophet sitting on his table.

September 6th, 1996 11:53 A.M Severus's Quarters

Severus came out of his potion room after experimenting how to reverse the effects of the Imperius Curse, he'd almost perfected it when he accidentally elbowed in two puffer-fish eyes. Severus grabbed his bag and made his way out of the dungeons for a small stroll before lunch, something he hadn't done in a long time. He passed by the doorway to the outside and saw his boy sitting underneath a tree. He turned around and made his way outside toward Harry, who was staring off into space. "Hello, my boy," Severus said, stopping in front of Harry. Harry waved his hand a bit and patted the ground next to him. Severus sat down next to the boy and began to speak. "How are you today, my boy?" Severus asked, putting his bag down on the grass next to him. "Tired. I guess that's a side effect of antidepressants" Harry answered, turning to look at the older man next to him. Severus nodded and reached into his bag, looking for a book he wrote in long ago that might interest his boy. Severus took out his old copy of Advanced Potion-Making and began to speak. "Harry, when i was a student here in my 6th year i had a surplus of time on my hands and, i created some spells, which i wrote down in this book. I want you to have this copy, Harry. And, if you like i can teach you some of the spells i created, only if you want me to." Severus said, handing Harry his old potions book. "Wait...You bloody created spells? And they worked? My god, you really are a bloody genius," Harry said, looking up at Severus amazed. Severus chuckled and began to respond "I would hardly call myself a genius, most of the spells i made were based off the dark arts. Although, Langlock is a useful spell if you want someone to be bloody quiet," Severus said with a smile, looking down at the amazed boy beside him. Harry smiled back and opened the book to the front cover, a moment later he burst out laughing. "You...bloody...called...yourself...the...half blood prince???" Harry said between laughs, he wiped the tears from his eyes and continued to laugh. "Yes, yes get it all out. I know, 6th year me was...edgy to say the least." Severus said, rubbing his neck bashfully. A few moments later Harry calmed down and began to speak. "So, are you serious about teaching me how to preform these spells?" Harry asked, wiping away the remaining tears on his cheeks. Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and began to speak. "Of course i'm serious, my boy. I'd be happy to teach you any of my spells you desire." Severus answered warmly, looking down at his boy. "Thank you, daaaaaaaaaaangerously awesome professor," Harry said, a blush of embarrassment appearing on his face. Severus let out a small snicker before beginning to speak. "You're welcome, my boy. I can teach you some of my spells tomorrow, if you wish." Severus said with a smile. Harry rubbed his neck and began to speak. "I...that would be amazing, thank you, professor." Harry said, a small smile appearing on his face. Severus nodded and began to speak. "Now, it's almost lunch so i think that you and your dangerously awesome professor should make our way to the great hall,"  Severus said with a smile, getting up from the grass and grabbing his bag. Harry got up from under the tree and began to speak. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Harry asked, walking toward the door to the inside of Hogwarts with Severus. "Never, my boy." Severus answered, a smile appearing on his face.

September 6th, 1996 12:38 P.M The Great Hall

Severus and Harry walked into the Great Hall. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and waved goodbye at Severus. Severus waved back and headed over to the high table. He took his seat at the high table and, to his surprise, Remus was not there. Severus looked over at Minerva with a confused look on his face. Minerva looked at the seat next to him and all around the room before she turned back to Severus and shrugged. Severus nodded and turned his attention to his food. He took a bite of mashed potatoes before seeing Remus Lupin rush into the Great Hall. Severus kept his eyes on him until Remus realized his staring. Remus sat down next to Severus and looked him up and down before turning his attention to his food. Severus let out a small sigh and played with his food the rest of lunch.

September 6th, 1996 1:08 P.M The Dungeons

Severus made his way out of the Great Hall and into the dungeons. He entered his quarters and put his bag down on the table. He made his way toward his potions room, determined to be the first person to create a cure for one of the three unforgivable curses. Severus got out some Dried Nettles, Fairy wings, Lavender, Poison Ivy, Spines of Lionfish, and Salamander blood. Severus emptied some water into his cauldron before grabbing his silver dagger and cutting up the lavender into perfect squares. He gently placed the lavender in one by one before grabbing the fairy wings and wooden spoon. He began to crush the fairy wings into a fine powder with the wooden spoon. A few minutes passed and he successfully crushed the wings into a fine powder. He gently placed the wings into the cauldron and began to stir for 25 minutes. Severus finished stirring and grabbed the Dried Nettles and began cutting them down the middle then across. He finished cutting and threw them into the cauldron. He then put on some gloves and began to turn the poison ivy into a paste. He turned the poison ivy into paste and scraped it into the cauldron. He grabbed the spines of lionfish and began to crush up the spines with his hands. The spines were finally small enough and he dipped the spines into the cauldron. He grabbed the salamander blood and poured it into the cauldron. Severus began to think for a moment before he got an idea. He went over to his storage and grabbed three flower heads. He cut them down the middle and crushed them with his wooden spoon. He gently lifted the cut up and crushed flower heads down into the cauldron and began to stir counterclockwise for 50 minutes. Severus finished stirring and the potion turned white for a second before turning into a light blue color. "Dear Merlin, i actually bloody did it! Hah! Harry was right, i am a genius!" Severus exclaimed to himself excitedly. He grabbed some potion bottles and began to carefully pour the potion into the bottle. Severus grabbed a quill and wrote on the bottle "Imperio Cure". Severus checked the time and realized it was after hours already. He hid the Imperio Cure in a chest, grabbed his bag, and walked out of his potions room. Severus walked down the hall and to the door. He exited his quarters and made his way toward the other heads of houses, it was finally time to figure out what was wrong with Remus.

September 6th, 1996  5:01 P.M McGonagall's Office

Severus made his way toward Minerva's office and knocked on her door two times before entering. "McGonagall, it appears to me that now is the perfect time to either take care of Remus or figure out what is wrong with him. Are you joining me?" Severus asked, looking down at Minerva who was sitting at her desk. "I suppose it's now or never. I will join you in collecting the others, let's go." Minerva answered, getting up from her desk and walking toward Severus. Severus nodded and exited the door, Minerva in tow. Severus and Minerva walked toward Flitwick's office. They knocked two times before they heard a "Come In!" from the other side of the door. Severus and Minerva entered Flitwick's office to see the short man putting something into one of the cabinets. "Is it time already?" Flitwick asked, turning to face his fellow head of house's. "Yes, it is." Severus said, looking down at the head of Ravenclaw house. Flitwick nodded and made his way toward Severus and Minerva. The three head of houses made their way out the door, one more head of house to get. Severus, Minerva, and Flitwick walked down to the dungeons and toward Sprout's office. The three knocked on Sprout's door before making their way inside. "Oh dear, time already? Very well then. Just let me grab some devil's snare." Sprout said, looking at the three that entered her office. Sprout made her way toward her glass cabinet where some plants were and grabbed some devil's snare and put it in her bag. "Okay, i'm ready to help with our little...problem" Sprout said, putting her bag around her shoulder. The four walked out of the office, ready to figure out what was wrong with Remus and, take care of him if they have to.

September 6th, 1996 5:27 P.M Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom

Severus, Minerva, Flitwick, and Sprout all walked down the first floor corridor and up toward the north tower. They all heard a crash coming from inside the room and instantly got their wands out. Minerva stepped in front of her peers and opened the door to see Remus pacing and muttering to himself. Severus and the others walked into the room before Severus began to speak. "Remus, we're here to either figure out what the bloody hell is going on with you, or take care of you. Which one will it be?" Severus asked, pointing his wand at the muttering man in front of him. Remus turned to face him in an alarming rate with a crazed look on his face. "You think i'm scared of you, Snivellus? Please, if i wanted to i could have your head on a bloody stick but i....very much want to do that," Remus said with a hint of desperation in his eyes. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus. Severus's eyes widened in realization, he finally realized what was wrong with him. Remus calling him Snivellus, pausing before saying he very much wants to murder him? "He's under the imperius curse!" Severus shouted, gripping his wand tighter then before. The other three teachers widened their eyes in realization before lowering their wands a bit. Severus raised his wand and began to cast a spell. "Ligabis Eum!" Severus shouted as ropes tightened around Remus and tied him down. Severus went over to Remus and took his wand from him, leaving the imperio'd man relatively defenseless. Severus turned to face his fellow teachers and began to speak. "I think i created something earlier today that will help with his...issue. I will return and i expect that you three can handle Remus on your own." Severus said, putting both his and Remus's wands away. His fellow teachers nodded as Severus made his way out the door toward his quarters.

September 6th, 1996 5:42 P.M The Dungeons

Severus hurried down to the dungeons to go to his quarters when he crashed into Harry. "Huh...Oh! I deeply apologize my boy but, i'm in a bit of a rush." Severus said, looking down at the boy who he just crashed into. "It's alright, Professor. Where are you going?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses in place. "I just forgot something, my boy. don't worry about it." Severus said, playing with his earlobe. Harry looked him up and down before shaking his head no. "You're lying, you usually speak like, well, a king i guess and now you're shortening your sentences, you said don't when you usually say do not." Harry said, pushing up his glasses. Severus sighed and began to speak "You are right, my boy. Remus was under the imperius curse all along and i'm 99 percent certain i perfected a cure for it. If you are certain you would like to, you can come along." Severus said truthfully, looking down at the young man in front of him. "Bloody hell, i knew something was wrong with him. Of course i want to come with you, sir." Harry said, looking up at Severus. Severus nodded and made his way toward his quarters, Harry in tow. Severus and Harry entered his quarters and they both rushed to Severus's potions room. Severus got the cure from his chest and rushed back out the door with Harry, ready to get the old Remus back. The two rushed up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with the cure in hand. They entered the classroom as Remus began to speak. "Ah, Harry. What a.....Gr-....horrible surprise. Are you here to take me away from your Professors body? you don't even know who the fuck i am!" Imperious'd Remus shouted at Harry. Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at Remus. Severus stepped in front of Harry and the other three teachers in the room. Minerva looked at Severus like he was insane and Severus shrugged. Severus grabbed Remus's mouth and forced it open. Remus said something incomprehensible as Severus poured the potion down Remus's throat. Remus stared off into space for a moment before his demeanor changed and he looked up and Severus and around the room. "What happened?". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok y'all hi anyway camellia sinesis is the scientific term for tea and ligabis eum is latin for tie him down so oops also theres an iconic song by shane blair called professor snape so uhh if you wanna listen uh go ahead lmao.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna commit yeet off cliff

 

September 6th, 1996 5:50 P.M Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom

Harry looked at Remus with wide eyes, he was under the imperius curse all this bloody time? I mean, i guess that explains a lot but still! Bloody hell. Remus looked right at Harry sorrowfully and began to speak. "Harry, i...dear Merlin i'm so sorry. Everything is somewhat of a blur but i...remember threatening you. I'm so sorry, Harry. I should of never let this happen, i should of been stronger, i should of been there for you in your time of need, i am truly sorry dear Merlin." Remus apologized sincerely, looking at Harry with compassion in his eyes. Harry moved closer to him slowly before Severus said "Huic Pedum Solvere"  while waving his wand. Ropes untangled Remus and let him free, he got up and went toward Harry, engulfing him in a hug. Small tears fell from Harry's eyes as Remus began to speak. "I know, Harry. I know, i miss him too." Remus said, rubbing Harry's back as tears came flowing out of his eyes too. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes before Remus cleared his throat and pulled away from Harry. He wiped the tears from his eyes before began to speak. "I guess i have a lot to discuss with you all." Remus started, looking at Severus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick. "Harry, i want you to go back to Gryffindor tower. I promise you i will tell you everything you need to know about what happened to me after i talk about it with my fellow professors. Alright, Harry?" Remus asked Harry, kneeling down in front of the boy who lived. "I guess..." Harry said, rubbing his arm. "It'll only be a little while, my boy. I suggest you go up to Gryffindor tower where your friends are, so you can have someone to...express your feelings to." Severus said, looking at the boy rubbing his arm in front of him. Harry sighed and nodded. He exited the room where his professors were and made his way toward Gryffindor Tower, anxious to tell his friends what happened here.

September 6th, 1996 6:04 P.M Gryffindor Tower

Harry stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady and said the password as the portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. "Harry, where the bloody hell were you?" Ron asked, rushing toward Harry as the fat lady portrait closed. "Ron, you and Hermione aren't going to believe what happened to Remus." Harry said, making his way toward his chair by the fire where Hermione was. "What happened?" Hermione asked, looking away from her book. Harry and Ron sat down in their chairs as Harry began to speak. "So, i went down into the dungeons looking for Professor Snape and he actually bumped into me. He looked all frantic and he lied to me about what he was doing. He eventually told me the truth that Remus was bloody imperius'd and he said that he might of successfully created a cure to the imperius curse. So, we went to his personal potions room and got the potion, we rushed out of his quarters and went up the stairs toward the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and when we entered the classroom Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were all there and Remus was tied down by ropes and i'm pretty sure he was starting to say how great it was to see me but said how horrible it was to see me. So, Professor Snape walked toward him and forced the potion down his throat and Remus looked all around the room before Remus looked at me and apologized to me for hurting me and not being there for me. Severus cast a spell I've never heard before and ropes de-tangled him and Remus walked toward me and hugged me. I cried a bit and Remus said he missed him too and he started crying as well. Then Remus pulled away from me and him and Professor Snape said i should go here and they'd tell me what happened later and here i am" Harry said, looking his friends in the eye. "Bloody hell, i knew Remus couldn't do these things to you, at least he isn't under the imperius curse anymore." Ron said, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Hermione nodded as Ginny came over toward the trio. "Hey Ron, Hey Harry, Hi Hermione." Ginny said, greeting the three. "Hello Ginny." Hermione said with a smile, looking at the 5th year. Ron looked at Hermione skeptically before beginning to speak. "Hey, Ginny" Ron said, looking at his little sister. "Hi, Gin." Harry said, looking at the youngest Weasley. "What's going on?" Ginny asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Professor Lupin was under the imperius curse but Snape made a cure for it and un-imperious'd him." Ron explained, looking at his baby sister. "Oh Merlin, i have to stop Fred and George from pranking  Professor Lupin. They said that they'll get him because of how horrible he was acting toward Harry, i better run." Ginny said making her way out of Gryffindor tower. The trio waved goodbye and went back to talking among themselves. 10 minutes passed and the trio heard the familiar footsteps of two of their professors "Mr Weasly, Ms. Granger, Harry." Severus said, making his way toward the trio, Remus in tow. "Remus, Professor! Hi." Harry said, turning his full attention toward his two professors. "Harry, Severus and I have come to the conclusion that we should tell you who cast the imperius curse on me, but you have to promise me that you won't go mental on us, alright?" Remus asked, looking down at the boy in front of him. "I promise. Can uh, can Ron and Hermione stay?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus and Severus. "I suppose so, my boy." Severus answered, looking at his boy. Remus looked up at Severus for a second before turning his attention back to Harry. "Harry uh...The person who put me under the imperius curse was...it was Bellatrix Lestrange." Remus said, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry pulled away and widened his eyes in shock. His shock shortly turned into anger. Harry clenched his fists before he looked at Remus with almost emotionless eyes and began to speak. "I'm going to fucking Avada-Kedavra that bitch." Harry said angrily, baring his teeth. "My boy, you don't mean that." Severus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and narrowing his eyes. Harry shrugged Severus's hand off his shoulder and began to speak. "Yes i do. She fucking took practically everything from me. She fucking killed Sirius, the first person i remember bloody hugging me! And who knows what that she-devil would of done with you, Remus! I can't lose you too." Harry said angrily, dividing his attention between Severus and Remus. "Bloody hell, I...We should go, we'll be in the dorm when you're done uh..come on 'Mione" Ron said, getting up from his chair and making his way toward the dorms, Hermione in tow. "Oh, Harry. I promise you that you will not lose me too. I will be right by your side through thick and thin, Harry. I promise you that." Remus said, grabbing Harry's hands. Harry nodded and kept his mouth shut, not knowing what to say. Severus looked at Remus with a somewhat sour look on his face before he began to speak. "Remus, i think we should go. We still have a few things we need to discuss." Severus said, looking at Remus with narrow eyes. "I guess you're right, Severus. I'll see you later, Harry." Remus said, taking his hands away from Harry's. "Also, if you feel like you might be in more danger then usual or want to vent or, if you just need anything. Feel free to come to us, my boy." Severus said, looking down at his boy. "I will, Bye, Professor, bye, Remus" Harry said, looking up at both of his mentors. Severus and Remus waved goodbye as they stepped outside of Gryffindor tower. Harry rushed up the stairs toward the dorms, desperate to talk to his friends.

September 7th, 1996 6:01 A.M Gryffindor Tower

Harry woke up in his bed and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. He sat up and put his glasses on, looking around the dorm. Mostly everyone was still sleeping as Harry jumped out of bed and went toward the bathroom. Harry came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later with his day clothes on, he took a seat by the fire as he waited for his friends to join him. a few minutes later Hermione came down the stairs and took her seat next to Harry. "Hello, Harry" Hermione said, looking at her friend. "Hey 'Mione." Harry said, turning to look at her. "How'd you sleep?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "As well as i can. How about you?" Harry asked Hermione, leaning in closer to her. "Wonderful, although i was awoken by Crookshanks." Hermione answered, crossing her legs. Harry nodded awkwardly and looked away from his friend. "Harry, are you alright? I mean, you did have a semi-breakdown yesterday." Hermione asked, worried about her friend. "I'm alright now. Thanks for asking though, 'Mione." Harry answered, looking back at Hermione. Hermione nodded and stared into the fire. A few minutes later Ron came down the stairs in a striped t-shirt and sat next to 'Mione. "Hey, guys." Ron said, looking at Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione waved as Harry began to talk. "We should get going." Harry said, standing up from his chair. Ron and Hermione stood up and followed him out of Gryffindor tower.

September 7th, 1996 7:27 A.M The Great Hall

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the great hall and took their seats next to each other. Luna came over to the table and began to speak. "Did you all hear the screams last night? I did, and it sounded like two vampires ripping each other's heads off," Luna said in her usual cryptic tone. "Good morning to you too, Luna." Harry said, craning his neck to look at the Ravenclaw. "What the bloody hell are you going on about, Luna? I thought it was a bunch of Hippogriff's!" Ron said, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table. "It could of been hippogriff's too, or it could have been some centaurs." Luna said, leaning on the table. "Luna, breakfast is almost ready so i think you should go back to your table so you can get the best biscuits first." Hermione said, sitting up straight. "Clever as always, Hermione. I'll see you three later." Luna said, walking off toward Ravenclaw table. "You didn't actually hear screams last night, did you Ron?" Hermione asked, turning to face Ron. "Oh, i did. I just thought it was a nightmare." Ron answered, looking back at Hermione. "Wait, that was actually real? I thought it was just my mind screaming for help." Harry said, looking at Ron and tilting his head. Food appeared in front of them and Harry started eating. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at Harry. "Yeah i'm- oh shit i have to take my god damn pills." Harry said, putting his fork down and reaching into his pocket. He got the pills out and opened the bottle under the table. He took out a pill and placed it in his mouth. He grabbed some pumpkin juice and drank it with his pill. He closed the bottle and put it in his pocket. "Anyway, Yeah, i'm okay." Harry said, picking up his fork. "If you're sure...Anyway, if you, Ron, and Luna all heard screaming then there's a good chance that something actually happened, perhaps you should ask Professor Snape about it the next time you see him, Harry." Hermione said, picking at her food. "I will." Harry answered. Harry turned his attention toward Severus and Remus at the high table. Severus and Remus smiled at the boy and he smiled back. Harry turned his attention back to his food and began to eat.

September 7th, 1996 7:51 A.M The Hallway

Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the great hall and made their way out into the normal hallway. They were walking down the hallway when they were stopped by Severus Snape. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Harry. How are you three?" Severus asked, putting his hands behind his back. "Alright." Ron answered,  putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm quite fine, Professor." Hermione said, looking up at her professor. "I'm fine, sir. How about you?" Harry asked his mentor, looking up at him. "I'm fine, my boy. Thank you for asking." Severus answered, looking down at the teenager in front of him. "Anyway, i was wondering if you would like to learn one of the spells i talked about yesterday, my boy." Severus said, looking at Harry warmly. "Are you serious? Of course i would!" Harry exclaimed, looking up at Severus excitedly. Hermione turned toward Harry and began to speak. "I think we'll go out into the courtyard, Harry. Come on Ron." Hermione said, dragging Ron toward the courtyard as he protested. Harry waved goodbye and turned his attention back toward his father figure. "Which spell do you wanna teach me, Professor?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up. "The Langlock spell, or, as i like to call it, the shut the bloody hell up spell." Severus answered, a smile appearing on his face. Harry let out a small laugh and began to speak. "Where will you teach me?" Harry asked, tilting his head. "I suppose i can teach you in my potions room, just don't accidentally break a potion." Severus answered, crinkling his nose. "I wont, sir." Harry said, somewhat nodding his head. "Very well, my boy. I suppose we can start now if you wish." Severus said, straightening his posture. Harry nodded as Severus led them to his potions room, ready to learn a spell his father-figure made.

September 7th, 1996 8:15 A.M Severus's Potions Room

Harry and Severus made their way into Severus's potions room where Severus got out a box of mice. "Now, It's best that we start with small animals, as to not accidentally glue someone's tongue to the top of the roof of their mouth forever." Severus said, opening the box of mice. "Now, Langlock is a fairly easy spell. All you have to do is point your wand at your victim and say Langlock." Severus said, taking a mouse out of the box and turning to Harry. "Try to perform the spell on this mouse. i'll help you if you need it." Severus said, stepping away from the mouse on the table. Harry nodded and drew his wand, he pointed it at the squeaking mouse and began to speak. "Langlock!" Harry shouted as the mouse instantly became quiet. "Well done, my boy! You'll be preforming this spell on humans in no time!" Severus exclaimed reassuringly. Harry smiled at Severus and lowered his wand. "Now, the cure to Langlock is just pointing your wand at the living thing you cast it on and saying ut lingua normalis, go on and try it." Severus said, a small smile appearing on his face. Harry nodded and raised his wand. "Ut Lingua Normalis!" Harry shouted as the mouse began to squeak again. "Very good, my boy! Let's try something bigger this time, perhaps a bullfrog." Severus said, making his way toward the cabinet. Severus pulled out a box of bullfrogs and set them on the counter. He opened the box of bullfrogs and took one out and set it on the counter. He stepped away from the bullfrog as Harry aimed his wand at it. "Langlock!" Harry shouted as the bullfrog became silent. He looked over at Severus for reassurance and Severus smiled at him. Harry turned away and began to speak. "Ut Lingua Normalis!" Harry shouted as the bullfrog began making noise once again. "Professor, i was wondering if i can try this spell on something, well, bigger? Like something that wont fit on this table bigger." Harry asked, putting a hand on his neck. "Well, i suppose you can...try me? Just don't bloody make me mute forever." Severus said, standing in front of the bullfrog Harry langlock'd. Harry nodded and pointed his wand at Severus. "Langlock!" Harry shouted as his Professor became mute. Severus gave Harry a thumbs up and Harry nodded. "Ut Lingua Normalis!" Harry shouted as Severus could speak once more. "Very well done, my boy! Perhaps i shall teach you another spell. Would you like to learn the spell Muffliato? It fills the people in the caster's vicinity's ears with a buzzing noise," Severus said, looking at Harry with pride. "I would love to learn another spell, professor!" Harry exclaimed  with excitement in his voice. "Very well then, my boy. The cure for this spell is saying audi iterum at the person you cast the spell on. Just point your wand at, well, me i suppose and say the spell." Severus said, looking down at his boy. Harry nodded and aimed his wand at Severus. "Muffliato!" Harry exclaimed, a buzzing noise filling Severus's ears. "Can you hear me? I guess i better say something uhh, i'm extremely depressed and i really miss my godfather. Did you hear that? I guess not." Harry said as Severus tilted his head. "Anyway, Audi Iterum!" Harry exclaimed as buzzing no longer filled Severus's ears. "Amazing, my boy! I'm very proud of you, Harry." Severus said with a warm smile. Harry smiled back at him and began to speak. "Thank you, professor." Harry said with a wide smile. "Now, how about i continue teaching you these spells next Sunday?" Severus asked, looking down at his boy. "I'd like that, professor." Harry said with a smile on his face. "Very well then, i suppose you should get going now, my boy." Severus said, clasping his hands together. "Alright, before i go though professor, can i ask you something?" Harry asked, placing his wand in his front pocket. "Of course, my boy." Severus answered warmly. "Professor. Ron, Luna, and I all heard screaming last night which kind of sounded like two centaurs fighting with each other, i was wondering if you knew anything about that?" Harry asked his father-figure curiously, tilting his head. "I did hear screaming last night as well, my boy. But don't worry, i dealt with it." Severus answered, walking toward Harry and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, goodbye, professor." Harry said, walking toward the door. "Goodbye, my boy." Severus said as Harry closed the door, leaving Severus in his potions room.

September 7th, 1996 9:05 A.M The Middle Courtyard

Hermione walked out into the middle courtyard where the youngest Weasley was. She walked toward Ginny and began to speak. "Hey, Ginny" Hermione said, leaning on the wall next to Ginny. "Oh, hi Hermione." Ginny said, looking off into space. "What's up?" Hermione asked, looking at the only female Weasley. "Nothing, really. I'm just...thinking," Ginny said, somewhat turning to look at Hermione. "About what?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny curiously. "Well, mostly you, but. Also about the fact that we're just teenagers. Yet any day we could be murdered by he who must not be named." Ginny said, turning to look at Hermione fully. "I know, and its fucked up that we have to go through this bullshit but, hey. If we defeat Voldemort and live to tell the tale, a lot of innocent lives will be saved." Hermione said, stepping away from the wall. "I guess, but still, kinda fucked up." Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah..." Hermione said awkwardly, looking away from Ginny. "So, i was wondering. Next time we go to Hogsmeade i was wondering if you'd like to go with me...? I know it's kind of early to ask but..." Hermione asked. a blush appearing on her face. "I'd love to, Hermione." Ginny answered, a small smile appearing on her face. "Great! It's a date! Well, i mean, if you want it to be." Hermione said, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's a date." Ginny said, smiling wider and a blush appearing across her face.

September 7th, 1996, 9:10 A.M Gryffindor Tower

Ron was sitting in his chair by the fire when his brothers sat down beside him. "Why are you looking so gloom, Ron?" "I bet we can cheer you up, all right." Fred and George said, looking at their little brother. "Hi, Fred, Hi, George." Ron said, not looking away from the fire. "What're you worried about, little brother?" "Is it a girl? A boy? Spit it out already!" Fred and George said, eager to find out what was up with their brother. "I'm just...worried about Harry, i guess. I mean, when we heard screaming last night he thought it was just the constant screaming of his mind and now he has bloody depression and PTSD?? I'm just worried, i guess." Ron admitted, looking at his brother. "Ah, it is a man then!" "Don't fret, brother! Harry will be back on his feet in no time with those drugs of his!" Fred and George said, trying to reassure their brother. "I guess, I don't know, guys. I'm just worried. He's one of my best friends and i can't imagine him hurting like this." Ron admitted, looking away from his brothers. "Oh, Ron. Harry'll be okay in no time, we're sure of it." "Yeah! Harry'll be alright!" The twins said, trying to comfort Ron. "I guess. Thanks, guys." Ron said, looking back at Fred and George. "No problem, Ron." "Don't mention it, Ron." The twins said. Ron nodded as his brothers got up, probably to plan another prank.

September 7th, 1996 12:06 P.M The Great Hall

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the great hall and took their seats. "So, what did you and Professor Snape do, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend. "Oh, he taught me some spells he made when he was in 6th year, i can teach them to you two if you want." Harry offered, taking a bite out of his bread. Hermione nodded and looked away. "So, what did you do today, Hermione?" Harry asked his friend curiously. "Oh, i uhm. May or may not have asked Ginny out and she said yes?" Hermione said quickly, hoping Ron wouldn't understand her. "You bloody what??!!" Ron shouted, looking at Hermione with wide eyes. "You never said i couldn't ask her out!" Hermione exclaimed, looking back at Ron. "I...I...you better take good care of her or i swear to Merlin i'll preform an unforgivable on you." Ron said, somewhat relaxing. "I will. So, what did you do today, Ron?" Hermione asked, putting her attention back on her food. "Nothing much, i just sat by the fire and talked to Fred and George really." Ron answered, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Harry turned his attention to the high table like usual where Severus and Remus looked like they were arguing. Severus noticed his staring right away and turned his attention to Harry, he gave him a smile as Remus turned toward Harry and smiled as well. Harry gave a small smile back and turned his attention to his food, wondering what the hell was going on between his two professors.

September 7th, 1996 2:03 P.M Severus's Quarters

Harry went down to the dungeons after talking to his friends about how weird Severus and Remus were acting. Harry went in front of the door to Severus's quarters and knocked, determined to get answers. Severus pushed the door open to see Harry waiting for him. "Harry, my boy! What a pleasant surprise, what can i do for you?" Severus asked, looking down at his boy. "I was wondering if i could ask you about something, professor." Harry answered, pushing his glasses up. "Of course, my boy. Come on in." Severus said, opening the door more and stepping aside for Harry to come in. Harry entered and took a seat on the familiar couch. Severus closed the door and sat down beside Harry. "So, what do you want to ask me, my boy?" Severus asked, turning to face Harry. "Sir, what is going on with you and Remus? When i turned to look at you two earlier you two were bickering and i'm pretty sure what i heard last night wasn't a animal, it was you and Remus. So what's going on? I think i deserve to know." Harry asked, looking up at his father figure. "I...I suppose i should tell you. Harry, Remus and i were bickering about whether or not you should join us in our quest to defeat the dark lord and his death eaters. I said that you should not help us, i don't want to worsen your mental health or put you in danger. Remus cares about you, yes. But, Remus believes you will be fine and, you are a very skilled wizard, so he thinks you'll be valuable to help defeat Voldemort." Severus admitted, looking at his boy. "Honestly? I agree with Remus. I do want to help you guys defeat Voldemort, why wouldn't i? I know you're worried about me, sir. But i can take care of myself." Harry said, crossing his legs. "If you do join us, i will be keeping a close eye on you, do you understand?" Severus asked, slightly tilting his head. "I understand sir." Harry said, placing a hand on his heart. "Very well then, I'll see what i can do." Severus said, looking down at his boy. Harry smiled and began to speak. "Thank you, professor!" Harry exclaimed, hugging his father-figure. Severus smiled and patted Harry's back. Harry pulled away a few moments later as Severus began to speak. "I suppose you'll be taking your leave now, my boy." Severus said, straightening his robes. "Yeah, i guess i will." Harry said, standing up and heading toward the door. "Goodbye, Professor." Harry said, putting a hand on the doorknob. "Goodbye, my boy." Severus said as Harry opened the door and exited, leaving Severus with a feeling of regret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i think i might take a break and not upload next week because i kinda need a small break to get more ideas so oop sorry y'all


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished reading deathly hallows and im gonna fucking throw myself off a cliff, fred ain't gonna be dying in this fic thats for sure bitch  
> also apparently i fucked up because fred and george are supposed to not be in school anymore??? so lets just say they were visiting and they're....somewhere now idk

 

September 8th, 1996, 8:31 A.M Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way toward Defence Against the Dark Arts after an uneventful breakfast. "I suppose that Professor Lupin will be teaching us differently now seeing as he, well, is him." Hermione said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I guess. I'm just glad that he's back to normal." Harry said, pushing up his glasses. Hermione nodded in agreement before walking into Professor Lupin's classroom with Ron and Harry in tow. The three took their seats next to each other as Remus began to speak. "Good morning, class. Today will be one of the only days i will ask for you to take out your books, please turn to page 208 and set your books aside." Remus said, taking out his old copy of "The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts". Everyone did as they were told as Remus began to speak. "Now, today i will be teaching you about a creature named Lethifold's, or the Living Shroud, it is a highly aggressive as well as very carnivorous creature and is usually found in tropical areas. It resembles Dementor's in many ways and can only be defeated by summoning a patronous, which we will be covering in a different lesson. It attacks people at night, wizard or not and there is few known survivors. Please read the chapter on these creatures then we will begin talking about them some more." Remus said, catching a glimpse at Harry from the corner of his eye. The class followed his orders and began to read the chapter on the dementor-like creatures. Ron leaned over toward Harry and began to speak. "I can't bloody believe we aren't going to do something more exciting! Why aren't we fighting these...Leaves? As we speak!" Ron complained, some what whispering. "Probably because some of the class can't conjure corporal patronouses and he doesn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. Besides, we aren't in a tropical area and we aren't asleep." Harry answered, looking up at Ron and taking his attention away from his book. "Yeah, i guess you're right." Ron whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry nodded and turned his attention back to his book. Remus looked at Harry and Ron for a second before continuing to pace the classroom, sometimes sneaking a glance at the closet filled with....yeah. Harry looked at the closet for a second, wondering if the knives are still there, before turning his attention toward the page he was reading. A few minutes passed and relatively everyone was finished reading. "You know, Lehtifold's are quite fascinating, i wonder if they evolved from certain Dementor's or certain Dementor's evolved from them? Or if they're second cousins! Quite fascinating, don't you think?" Hermione asked, looking at her two friends. Harry nodded his head while Ron shrugged as Remus cleared his throat and began to speak. "Now, can anyone answer where in the tropics Lethifold's are most commonly found?" Remus answered, looking at his class. Hermione's hand shot up in lightning speed, she clearly looked desperate to answer. Remus looked at the class again before beginning to speak. "Ms. Granger?" Remus asked, calling on Harry's bushy-haired friend. "Lethifold's are commonly found in Papua New Guinea. In fact, that's where the first known survivor of a Lethifold attack was!" Hermione answered ecstatically, a smile appearing on her face. "Very good, Ms. Granger. 20 points to Gryffindor." Remus said, a light smile appearing on his face. "Now, if you've been paying attention you'll know the answer to this question, what is the only way to defeat a Lethifold?" Remus asked, looking at his students. Harry raised his hand almost immediately as Remus fixed his gaze on him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Remus asked, a small smile appearing on his face. "The only way to defeat a Lethifold is to summon a patronous, sir." Harry answered, a smug smile appearing on his face. "Amazing, Harry. 20 more points to Gryffindor." Remus said, a sense of pride engulfing him. "Now, by a show of hands, how many people already know how to conjure a corporal patronous?" Remus asked, looking at the class. A handful of hands popped up, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione's. "Good, you all can help the other students conjure a patronous next lesson, i know you usually learn this in 7th year but, times are changing and it will be useful to learn how to summon a patronous in these...dark times. Your homework for the week is to research more about Lethifold's, if you didn't quite get it. As for the people who understand the material, write me an essay on Lethifold's, i do not care how many pieces of parchment it is just try to make it good. Have a good week, students. I'll see you next week." Remus finished as everyone collected their things and made their way out the door. "So, are you two going to be writing an essay or researching?" Hermione said, pulling her book bag toward her. "I mean, i understood what Lupin was saying but...I'd rather research than write a bloody essay." Ron admitted, running a hand through his ginger hair. "I'll do the essay, it can't be that hard, can it?" Harry asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I highly doubt it will be. I suppose we can start working on it when we get back to the common room." Hermione said, looking at Harry. "Yeah, i guess we can....Wait, why is an owl coming toward me?" Harry asked, turning to look at the letter-carrying owl flying toward him. The owl dropped a letter into his hands and flew off, presumably back to its owner. Harry flipped the letter over to reveal the name "Angelina Johnson" on the letter. "Why the bloody hell did Angelina Johnson send me a letter?" Harry asked, opening the letter. "Well, we'd better read it and find out." Ron said, peering over Harry's shoulder to look at the letter. Harry cleared his throat and began to read. "Dear, Harry. As you know i graduated from Hogwarts last year, therefore Gryffindor needs a new qudditch captain, the previous captains can decide who can be their successor and i pick you. I don't know when you'll get this letter, seeing as i'm in South America at the moment and dear Harvey here is getting old. I hope you choose your team wisely, Harry. Best of luck, Angelina." Harry read, a small smile appearing on his face. "Bloody hell, i almost forgot about qudditch! We'll have to host try outs with the remaining team members sometime, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, looking at his best friend. "How about on Thursday? Relatively nothing will be going on Thursday and most good players will probably be free then." Hermione offered, looking at her friends. "Good idea, 'Mione. I guess we should make posters so people know." Harry said, looking at his friends. "Of course, but first. You need to get started on your essay and Ron, you need to research some." Hermione said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Ron groaned and Harry nodded, he put the letter back in the envelope as the trio made their way down the hall toward the common room, excited for Harry's new qudditch position. 

September 8th, 1996 9:31 A.M Gryffindor Common Room

Harry and Ron made their way into the Gryffindor common room where they were mostly alone except for the few 6th and 7th years scattered around the room. "So, do you want to make those posters now?" Ron asked, looking at his friend. "Sure, why not." Harry said, taking out a piece of parchment. "What should it say?" Harry asked, turning to look at Ron. "What about....Gryffindor Qudditch tryouts Thursday at.......6:00 P.M to 7:00 P.M? Lead by new captain Harry Potter? Chasers and Beaters needed?" Ron suggested, looking at Harry. "Brilliant, Ron." Harry said, shooting Ron a smile as he wrote down his suggestion. "Thanks, mate. Where should we put the posters?" Ron asked, watching Harry doodle brooms on the parchment. "Around the common room and maybe in the halls? Or just the common room."  Harry suggested, finishing up the poster's decorations. "If we put it in the halls, more people will see it so that means more options, so, i guess we should put a few up in the halls." Ron said as Harry got out another piece of parchment and started to make another poster. "Sounds good, Ron. Hey, do you think you can help with some of these? It'll go a lot faster if we both made some." Harry asked, looking at his friend."Sure, Mate." Ron said, getting out a piece of parchment. 15 minutes passed and the two finished making try-out posters. Ron sat up and went over to the board on the wall and placed a poster. Katie Bell, a 7th year chaser, walked over toward Harry and began to speak."Harry, i noticed you were advertising for new members for the qudditch team and i just wanted you to know that i don't want you to favour me just because i'm an old qudditch player and i want you to at least consider new players to replace me with, i don't want you to put friendship first." Katie admitted, looking down at the sitting boy. "If you insist, Katie. I'll hold a fair trial, but i highly doubt anyone is better than you." Harry said, looking up at Katie. Katie smiled and began to speak. "Thanks, Harry." Katie said, turning away from Harry and going back to her friends. Ron came over to Harry and began to speak. "What was that about?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to Harry. "Oh, Katie just asked me to give other players a chance and not to put friendship first, but i highly doubt anyone is better than her." Harry said, placing a quill in his bag. "Oh, well...You know, you don't have to keep me as Keeper, you should look for other people, too." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from Harry. "Nonsense, Ron! You're the best Keeper I've ever seen! Sure, you need a bit of help maintaining your anxiousness in front of crowds, but you're a damn good player when you really get into it, i couldn't imagine replacing you, Ron." Harry said passionately. "Thanks, mate." Ron said, a smile appearing on his face. Harry collected his posters and stood up. "Come on, Ron. Let's go put some more posters up around the school." Harry said, looking down at Ron. Ron nodded and stood up from the floor and followed Harry out toward the giant poster board in the hallway, where a few posters were put up. There was one empty space on the poster board and Harry stuck the qudditch poster on the board. Harry turned to face Ron and began to speak. "Where else?" Harry asked, clutching the posters. "In the courtyard, maybe? A lot of people go through there." Ron suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Harry nodded and made his way toward the courtyard, Ron in tow. Harry and Ron went to the courtyard and Harry put up a flier before the two went inside to put up more fliers. A couple of minutes passed and the two successfully put up the fliers all around school. They made their way inside the Gryffindor common room where Ron plopped down on his chair. "I guess we have to do our homework now." Ron complained, completely relaxing into the chair. "Come on! All you have to do is read! I have to write an essay, i'm pretty sure i surpass you homework wise." Harry said, taking a seat next to Ron. Ron groaned and began to speak. "I know...but can we just...not do homework? We can tell Remus that he ate the homework." Ron joked, looking at Harry. Harry laughed and began to speak. "I wish, but i highly doubt he'd fall for that again." Harry said, a smile appearing on his face. "Ugh, i guess if we don't get started now Hermione will Crucio us." Ron said, sitting up straight and reaching for his bag. Harry sat up and got out a piece of parchment and quill and began to write the essay on Lethifold's, ready to get it over with.

September 8th, 1996 12:01 P.M The Great Hall

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down in their seats. "I saw the posters you two put up, i'm hoping you at least got  _some_ work done?" Hermione asked, taking a bite out of her biscuit. "Don't worry, 'Mione. We got work done." Harry said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Oh thank god, i don't want you two to be complete idiots when we're older, then i'd be known for befriending a bunch of...boggarts." Hermione said, letting out a sigh of relief. Harry and Ron let out a small laugh before Harry turned his attention toward the high table, where Severus and Remus were discussing something Harry couldn't hear. Severus noticed Harry's staring and turned to look at him, he smiled at his boy and Harry smiled back. Remus waved a bit and Harry waved back. Harry turned his attention back toward his friends, who were debating. "I'm just saying, I could take Lord Voldemort any bloody day, he isn't so powerful and dark without a wand, is he?" Ron said, taking a bite of his food. "What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked, turning toward Harry. "Oh, i think Ron could totally fucking take him. He could murder him just by Wingardium Leviosaing him." Harry answered, looking at Ron. "See! Even Harry thinks i could take him. That's it, i'm gonna fist fight Lord Voldemort and win." Ron said, leaning back. "Ron, Voldemort would bloody crush you! And i don't want to be cleaning up bits of you all year!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at Ron like he was insane. "I'll help you fist fight him, Ron. With the both of us, he can't stand a chance." Harry said, elbowing Ron. "You two are bloody mental! Don't say i didn't warn you when they find your dead bodies in the forbidden forest!" Hermione exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Don't worry 'Mione, we won't get ourselves killed...yet." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You better not die! Or else i won't have any friends left!" Hermione said, massaging her temples. "What am i, Dumbledore's left shoe?" Ron asked, putting his hands on the table. "Who are you again?" Hermione asked Ron, giving him a small smile. Ron rolled his eyes and began to speak. "Ha ha ha, very funny." Ron said, moving his head in annoyance. Hermione let out a small laugh and began eating. Harry shot Ron a small smile and started to eat his food as well. "One day, i'm gonna die and it's gonna be your faults! Rest in peace Ronald Weasley! 1980-1996! Death by his friends!" Ron exclaimed, angrily stuffing a biscuit in his mouth. Hermione and Harry let out a laugh as they began to eat their food and enjoy each other's company.

September 8th, 1996 1:01 P.M Potions Classroom

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way into their potions class and took their respective seats. "I wonder what Professor Snape will have you do, Harry. Seeing as you finished your potion last week." Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders and began to speak. "I don't know, maybe we'll just talk...i hope." Harry answered in a whisper, looking at Hermione. "Good afternoon, sea urchins." Severus said, dramatically entering the classroom. "Today you'll be continuing your attempts at perfecting the Draught of Living Death. If you don't finish it today, too bad because we are moving on to something new tomorrow. You will not be starting from scratch and the ingredients are still on the board. If you are one of the few that are done and/or finish in a few minutes. Come to me, i have something planned. Begin," Severus said, folding his robes to his chest. Everyone began making their potions as Harry awkwardly went up to Professor Snape. "Harry, my boy. How are you?" Severus asked, looking down at the boy in front of him. "I'm good, Professor. How are you?" Harry asked, looking up at his mentor. "I'm quite well, Harry. Thank you for asking. Anyway, i was wondering if you would like to help me make an extra Wolfsbane Potion. It's a very difficult potion to make so of course i will be doing most of the actual brewing but, your help could make the process easier, do you accept?" Severus asked the boy, letting go of his robes. "I...Of course i would like to help you, Professor! Just tell me what i need to do." Harry answered excitedly, a small smile appearing on his face. "In that cabinet over there, i have the ingredients for a Wolfsbane potion. I need you to get me some Powdered Silver, Powdered Moonstone, Moonseed, Dittany, Wolfsbane harvested in the moonlight, the Wolfsbane glows so don't worry, and Valerian Roots. Do you think you can get those for me, my boy?" Severus asked, pointing toward the cabinet. Harry nodded and marched over to where Severus was pointing. He opened the cabinet and got the ingredients and headed back over to Severus. "Very good, my boy. Now, place them on the counter, dear boy." Severus said, looking down at Harry. Harry placed the ingredients down on the counter like Severus asked him to and began to speak. "What now, sir?" Harry asked, looking up at Severus attentively. "I want you to take the Dittany and crush it into a fine, green, powder." Severus said, motioning toward the Dittany. Harry nodded and went over toward the Dittany and began to crush it while Severus placed the powdered silver and moonstone into the cauldron, he stirred anticlockwise, watching the ingredients mix together. A few minutes passed and Harry stopped crushing the Dittany, deeming it crushed enough. "Very good, my boy. Now, can you cut the Moonseed into thirds for me, please?" Severus asked, taking the Dittany and handing Harry the Moonseed. Harry nodded and got his knife. He cut the Moonseed up into exact thirds. Harry silently thanked every god that existed that he took measuring class when he was in the muggle world as he cut the final piece. "Splendid, my boy. Now, i want you to cut the flowers off of the Wolfsbane and put them in the cauldron, my boy." Severus said, clasping his hands together. Harry nodded and reached for the Wolfsbane. He cut the flowers off the plant and put them in the cauldron like Severus said and looked up at him. "Very good, my boy. All that's left is for me to add the other ingredients and stir. Thank you for your help, my boy." Severus said warmly, a small smile appearing on his face. "Of course, professor." Harry said, a smile appearing on his face as well. "I suppose we could...talk for a bit before class ends, my boy." Severus suggested, beginning to stir the potion. "I guess so, Professor." Harry said, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "I saw you advertised for members for your qudditch team, congratulations on captain, my boy." Severus said, a sense of pride surging through him. "Thank you, Professor." Harry said, looking up at Severus. They stayed in a awkward silence for a few moments before Harry began to speak. "Professor, can i ask you something?" Harry asked, looking at his mentor. "Anything, my boy." Severus answered, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I was just wondering, why are you mean to everyone else except me? I mean, you used to be mean to me too so, what changed? " Harry asked, rubbing his arm. Severus sighed and began to speak. "The reason i'm not mean to you anymore my boy is because i realized, well...I realized that you are your own person, not James, not Lily, you are you. Sure, you may look like James and Lily but...you aren't them. As for being mean to well, the rest of the school, I honestly can not answer that, seeing as i don't know why i do these things. But i do know i need to stop, and I've been trying to, I've been trying to be better but, i highly doubt a monster like me can change." Severus admitted, looking away from Harry. "Professor, you aren't a monster! You've saved my bloody life countless times! You're the only person who calmed me down when i was a crying mess! I would be dead without you, sir! Don't ever think that you're a monster." Harry exclaimed, looking at Severus with wide eyes. "You're too kind, my boy. But i'm afraid that I have damaged my soul too much already, i already have blood on my hands." Severus said solemnly, giving Harry a sad smile. "So? You used to be a bloody death eater! But look at you now! You've saved countless lives! So you made one mistake in your past, who cares! And whoever it was, i'm sure they deserved it." Harry said with a bit of anger. "My dear boy, the man i killed was...was my own father." Severus admitted shamefully. It was a miracle no one seemed to care what Harry and Severus were talking about, or else everyone would be heading straight to Dumbledore. "...Professor, do you remember when i saw your memories in the pensieve? You took out horrible memories you didn't want to remember and...one of those memories was your father...you know, and...I saw that Professor. You are not a monster for killing a horrible man who has tormented you your whole life. Trust me, i would to the same to Uncle Vernon." Harry said, trying to comfort Severus. "Thank you, my boy." Severus said, bringing Harry in for a hug. Harry hugged Severus back for a few moments before pulling away. "Sir? I think it's almost 2:00." Harry said, looking up at his Professor. "Oh, you're quite right my dear boy, i didn't even realize." Severus said, looking at his boy. Severus turned around to face the rest of the class and began to speak. "Alright ur- class, i suppose since none of you have finished your homework will be to finish this potion by tomorrow afternoon. If you are missing some ingredients you can come to me, i suppose. Have an...alright afternoon..students. Bye." Severus said as nice as he could. A few mutters of "Thank Merlin" flooded the classroom as everyone took their stuff and left, except for Ron and Hermione. "See! That was good, you just have to...keep practicing!" Harry said encouragingly. "Thank you, my boy. I will see you later, alright?" Severus said, tilting his head. Harry nodded and began to speak. "Bye, Professor." Harry said, making his way toward his friends. "Bye, Harry," Severus said as Harry walked out the door with his friends.

September 8th, 1996 2:05 P.M Gryffindor Common Room 

Harry and Ron stepped inside Gryffindor common room and took their seats next to eachother. "So, what did Snape want with you?" Ron asked Harry, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, he wanted me to help him make a Wolfsbane potion. I don't know why, though." Harry said, staring off into space a bit. "It seemed like you two got into a fight earlier? It could of just been my imagination but i swear i heard something about murder?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow. "I honestly don't think it's my place to tell you what happened, you'll have to ask Professor Snape himself." Harry answered, scratching his arm. Ron nodded and starred off into space for a moment. "So, i'm guessing you didn't finish your potion?" Harry asked, turning toward Ron. "Bloody hell no. Say, do you think you can help me with it? I'd be in your debt forever, mate." Ron asked, leaning toward Harry. "Sure, why not." Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I would kill Voldemort for you Harry i swear to Merlin." Ron said, practically jumping out of his seat. Harry smiled and began to speak. "Likewise." Harry said, standing up. "Now, come on. let's go make you a potion so you don't fail potions." Harry said as Ron stood up. Ron grabbed his cauldron and placed it on the table. "Now, where are you up to?" Harry asked Ron, getting out his ingredients. "I just added the sloth brain." Ron said, peering into the cauldron. "Ok uh...get out a silver dagger and crush 13 sopophorous beans." Harry instructed as Ron got out his knife. A few minutes passed and Ron finished adding the juice. "Ok now uhh, stir anticlockwise seven times and...clockwise once." Harry instructed. Ron nodded and began to stir all the ingredients together. A few minutes passed and Ron stopped stirring, the potion turned to pale lilac then clear. "That's it?" Ron asked, looking a little surprised. "That's it." Harry answered, looking at Ron's potion. "I think you're the best person I've ever met...don't tell Hermione i said that." Ron said in awe, looking at Harry. "I know, and i won't. Now, what do we do for the next three hours?" Harry asked as Ron put the potion into a bottle. "Wander the castle aimlessly and annoy people?" Ron suggested, putting his potion in his bag. "Great idea, Ron." Harry said as he marched out the door, Ron in tow.

September 8th. 1996 4:58 P.M The Great Hall

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the great hall a few minutes early. 6th and 7th year students were all scattered around the room. Some Ravenclaws were hanging out with the Gryffindors, some Hufflepuffs with Slytherins and so on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in their usual places when Draco Malfoy came up to Harry. "Potter, i came over here to apolo-apolo....apologize for threatening you a few days ago. I was....going through something and...wanted to take my anger out on someone i'm....i'm so- so-....sorry." Draco apologized, clearly disgusted by the words coming out of his mouth. "I guess it's alright, Malfoy. But the next time you pull some shit like that again i won't have any trouble telling Professor Snape about it." Harry said somewhat smugly. "I...whatever." Draco said, heading back to Slytherin table in a sulking manner. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked, turning to Harry. "I have no idea." Harry answered, turning back toward his friends. "Anyway, what did you two do for three hours? Fist fight 13 death eaters and end up in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked, sitting up straight. "As a matter of fact, we out annoyed Peeves himself. Isn't that right, Peeves?" Ron said, looking up at the ceiling. Peeves came flying down with an angry look on his face. "I swear to whatever deity created me that i'll get my revenge, one way or another." Peeves said, eyeing Ron and Harry as he floated out of the great hall. "Great! You two just angered an Amortal! Have fun with that for the rest of your lives!" Hermione shouted, crossing her arms. "Relax, Hermione. All we did was preform the spell that Professor Snape taught me on him." Harry said, leaning back into nothingness. "You two are going to get killed by him, don't say i didn't warn you! Have fun planning your funerals on your own, seeing as i wont be going to them!" Hermione shouted as food appeared in front of her. "Relax, Hermione. I'm pretty sure he thought it was funny, don't worry." Harry said, trying to comfort his friend. "Moving on to the most important topic, how is things with you and my sister going, 'Mione?" Ron asked, leaning in toward her. "I'll have you know that things are going splendid for us and we're marrying next fall." Hermione said, clearly joking about getting married. "You're getting  _ **What!?**_ " Ron shouted, startling practically the whole hall. "Calm down, Ron! I was just kidding! We're getting married in the winter." Hermione said, a small smile appearing on her face. "I...I...I...I I know you're kidding but i kind of want to crucio you right now." Ron said, looking at Hermione in shock. "Hah! Don't worry, the feeling is mutual." Hermione said, letting out a laugh. "Oh thank Merlin- wait, what?" Ron asked, leaning toward Hermione. Hermione just gave him a smile and turned her attention toward her food, deciding to ignore him now. "Harry, Hermione and Ginny aren't really getting married...are they?" Ron asked, turning toward Harry with a dead look in his eyes. "Yeah, they are. I'm actually Hermione's man of honour." Harry said, looking at Ron with mischief in his eyes. "I swear to Merlin Harry i'm gonna crucio you." Ron said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry's stomach. "Calm down, jesus! I'm just kidding, mate. Luna's the man of honour." Harry said, holding back a laugh. Ron rolled his eyes and began to speak. "I'm ignoring you now." Ron said, turning his attention toward his food. "You do that, mate." Harry said, casting Ron a smile before turning toward his own food.

September 8th, 1996 10:05 P.M Gryffindor Common Room

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting around the fire in their pajamas, talking about whatever came across their minds. "I'm still baffled about how you don't know what a pencil is, Ron. I'll have to bring some during the holidays or next year." Hermione said, looking at Ron and taking a sip of tea. "I just don't get the use of pencils! Why are they made of wood? What makes them write? Who made them!?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione with wide eyes. "The person who made the pencil is named Conrad Gessener. And they write because of the lead in them. I don't know why they're made of wood, though." Hermione answered, taking another sip of tea. "The real question is, why do zebras have stripes? I mean, what's the use of them?" Harry asked, joining in on the conversation. "Probably to confuse predators, though it is possible one witch or wizard cursed a horse to have black and white stripes and the curse just kept going and going and going." Hermione answered, looking at Harry. "Alright, this is getting bloody boring. Hermione, what's your earliest memory?" Ron asked, turning to look at Hermione. "I suppose it's watching Fraggle Rock on the television while eating cheerios." Hermione answered, crossing her legs. "Hermione, i have no idea what you just bloody said." Ron said, looking at Hermione like she was insane. "Anyway, what about you, Harry?" Ron asked, turning to Harry. "Ironically, it was me cleaning the dishes while Fraggle Rock played on the T.V" Harry said, clasping his hands together. "Amazing, i still don't know what a T.V or a Fraggle Rock is, but Amazing." Ron said, a confused look on his face. Hermione let out a small laugh and began to speak. "A T.V is an electronic device where you can watch things on, like a moving picture but people are talking and the setting changes. And Fraggle Rock is a show you watch on the T.V." Hermione explained, looking at Ron. "I kind of get it now, thanks Hermione." Ron said, a small smile appearing on his face. "So, how is thing's going with my sister?" Ron asked, tilting his head. "Amazing, we're adopting 75 children next week." Hermione replied, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. "It's true, i'm the godfather to all of them." Harry said, a smile appearing on his face as Ron's face turned red. "If one of those kids isn't named Ron Weasley Granger i'm going to bloody throw myself off of the astronomy tower." Ron said, looking at both Harry and Hermione. "Sorry, can't do that, Ron. I'm naming all of them Eduardo Capricorn the XLVIIIth." Hermione said, smiling and giving Ron a wink. "Too bad, i'm kidnapping 25 of your children, they'll all love Uncle Ron more anyway." Ron said, finally joining in on the joke. "Not if i kidnap you first." Hermione said, smiling at Ron. "Ooh, can i help?" Harry asked, sitting up in his seat. "Of course you can. Ron, do you want to help us kidnap you too?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron. "Of course i do. How can i help you all kidnap me?" Ron asked, smiling at his friends. "Just leave your doors and windows unlocked and we'll take care of the rest." Harry said, smiling at Ron. Ron let out a laugh and stood up. "While i'd love to keep talking about getting kidnapped, i think i'm going to head to bed. Night, guys." Ron said, heading up toward the boy's dorms. "Goodnight, Ron." Hermione said, craning her neck to look at him. "Night, Ron." Harry said, watching Ron go toward the dorms. "Can you actually imagine Ginny and i getting married, Harry?" I'd definitely make you my man of honour." Hermione said, turning toward Harry. "Hell yeah i can see you two getting married. You two are 28 and 29 and the cake smells like books but also qudditch and you two are wearing amazing dressess, or tuxes, and literally every Weasley is there and Remus, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Hell, Professor Snape, and literally everyone you've ever met is there too." Harry said, sitting up and looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled and stood up. "Honestly, Harry? That sounds like a dream come true. But, i highly doubt that will happen. Although i will be dreaming about the wedding you described. Goodnight, Harry." Hermione said, walking toward the girls dorms. "Goodnight, 'Mione." Harry said, smiling at his friend as she disappeared upstairs. Harry sighed and got up from his seat. He made his way upstairs toward the dorms and entered them, being careful not to wake anyone sleeping in their bunk. Harry got into bed and sighed contently. The joy of finally not having to deal with any world-ending shit today and joking with his friends present as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's been like...two weeks i know but uhh i'm probably going to update less from now on? I'd rather have quality over quantity so uhhhhhhhhhh also hope u enjoyed the golden trio fluff so uhh iconic bye y'all


End file.
